the Mistake
by DisneychannelWriter207
Summary: Benny makes a small mistake. When breaking oath by teleporting some place, and it goes wrong, Benny is faced with his younger self. And now older Benny is in the past, why not make sure the future won't be as depressing and painful as he lived it? The choices he has to make won't be as easy as he thought, being faced with people he hadn't seen in years, or had changed. maybe Ethara
1. Prologue

It was silent in the ruins of a village that once was known as Whitechapel. From the beginning of the end, well… let's just say this place got trashed first. Houses were abandoned and could collapse any minute. Few cars stood on the road, but they were rusted and haven't been used for at least ten years. Public buildings were just as bad as the houses of the people living here, except for one. One house still stood like it did ten years ago, when it all started.

Two figures were making their way towards the still standing house, which once belonged to the Weir-family. There was no serious height-difference, but the blonde was just a bit smaller than the dark-haired man. The pair of men seemed to casually walk through the now ruined village, yet they came here for the house of the late Evelyn Weir.

The black-haired man remembered her. She was a very nice woman, always ready to help her grandson and his friends. She was Earth Priestess, one of the best. And she was a great spells master as well. Nobody could have wished for a better grandma. Not even this black-haired man.

He remembered the group of supernatural teenagers she helped occasionally. He remembered Erica, a full-fledged vampire geek. He remembered Rory, who was the same as Erica, only bit less popular than her. He remembered Sarah, calm and in control of what she did, against her nature. He remembered Ethan and Benny, the duo of friends who got almost always into trouble because of their gifts. They were naïve in his memory: Ethan always trying to keep Benny out of trouble, but helping anyway; Benny always getting into trouble, only to be rescued by Ethan and Sarah…

The black-haired man remembered everything Benny had done most, especially his failures. The man and Benny had a lot in common. They both had dark hair. They both were spells masters. They both had a friend named Rory. They both had battled evil, even if it was sometimes different kind of evil. They both thought that Armageddon wouldn't happen because of their best friends.

In short, the black-haired man was the one and only Benny Weir, grimace on his face. It had been a long time since he had smiled. At least two years ago, he had last laughed. His hands were deep in his pockets, and he didn't intend to pull them out soon. It was freezing cold outside, yet his companion didn't seem to be bothered by it, walking in an outfit as if he were going to a beach, not Benny's old house.

"You could have at least put on a sweater!" Benny told his blonde companion, who resembled a teenager, but still was the same age as Benny. The blonde boy turned his head to Benny. The happy glint in it had been long gone, and the ever-standing smile had faded away as well. _Seriously,_ Benny thought, _how could he have grown up so fast?_

"You know I don't like those! Besides, it's not that cold."

"No, I meant something different," Benny retorted, "You know what happens to any living vampires, Rory, and no sweater in a freezing village seems suspicious, doesn't it?" Rory, because he's Benny's blonde companion, simply shrugged it off.

"So? There's nobody here."

"He could be here."

"Oh, c'mon, we last got to know he's in South America. He won't notice." Benny sighed. Why Rory took those risks, he didn't know. The rest of the walk was continued in silence. Rory and Benny didn't want to argue. They never did anymore. Not since they were the last two resisting supernatural beings left – all others were openly slaughtered or had fled. They never wanted it to happen. Sarah, Ethan, Erica… Ethan… why did he have to be so stubborn, to try and save the world on his own? Looking at his current state, it had been the worst decision of his life.

In the meanwhile, they had reached the house Benny had lived in for most of his life. Minus the ten years he spent travelling around on the continent of America and Canada. His grandmother had made sure that the house would be spared from all misery, and would look a ruin to the outside world. Benny had no idea what Rory saw, but Benny saw the magic used by his grandmother, and it's still perfect state. Rory might see a ruin, but Benny saw his home standing the samed way it did ten years ago.

Without waiting any longer, Benny walked inside, Rory still walking next to him. Once on the doorstep, he reached for the doorknob. Few seconds, he hesitated to grab it, but failed and put the hand back in the pocket. He couldn't do it. Not yet, at least. When Rory noticed Benny's facial expression he reached out for the doorknob himself, and opened it. Benny was the first to enter his cozy house. Immediately after the first step, he was taken aback again. Many memories flooded back into his head, memories of what happened when they all only cared about protecting Whitechapel, not the world. And all of his memories include his grandmother in one way or another

* * *

_"Everybody's dead, Benny. I see them – they're all dead." – Ethan_

_"Sarah's the one you want to protect the most." – Grandma Weir_

_"But I'm his best friend!" – Benny_

_._

_"I should go out there and…" – Sarah_

_"And what? Get roughed up by yourself?" – Benny_

_"Hey, you can't magic yourself out of a dentist appointment." – Sarah_

_"Guys, this isn't helping." – Ethan_

_"Why don't you go out there and touch Hoodie McFirehands and get a vision?" – Benny_

_"Spoiler alert: he'll cook me." – Ethan_

* * *

A hand gripped his shoulder, and Benny scared up out of his memories. He's known loss, and it all came back now, with these memories being triggered. Grandma, Sarah, Ethan… oh, it was his entire fault. If he just had been more attentive to the now obvious hints, he could have prevented it. Now it was too late. Now he only could try to survive until dying naturally or brutally being drained, depending on how much longer Rory can behave. He turned his head, facing the last vampire on Earth. All Benny got left as a friend, as a person he could trust. As a travelling companion who could drink your blood when he hadn't eaten in days.

"You okay?" Rory asked, voice filled with concern. Benny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then, he started to walk around in his old home, "Okay, we're searching for any surviving spell books. You'll recognize them when you see them." Yes, the two of them went all the way to Whitechapel to find some spell books for Benny. More like his grandmother's spell book, for the advanced spells masters. Benny himself found he was quite advanced, though he had almost no time practicing, constantly being around people who would gladly bust the local spells master in order to protect their families – the main reason why Benny and Rory turned into travellers. After searching the whole ground floor, Benny hadn't found anything.

"I got nothing. Except some dead squirrel," Rory said, holding said squirrel in his hands. Two small openings told Benny that Rory must have been hungry. But yeah, Rory was always hungry nowadays. Benny sighed.

"Same for me. And did you really need to do that? There's a field with cows just a few miles outside Whitechapel…" Rory shook his head.

"No! You know I prefer squirrels! But, how are we going to get upstairs?" Benny nodded. Now, the only place left where could be something of value was his old room. He looked up, but the stairs was the only thing that had actually rotted during the years. It didn't seem that stable. Rory would climb it with ease –or, he would rather fly over it than to walk on it. But Benny had no idea how he could get on the first floor, to check his room for any valuable spell books. Maybe grandma had placed hers in his room, to make sure they wouldn't be found.

In his head, an idea formed. It was a risky plan, but it would be worth it. "Okay, you can fly over the stair. I'll teleport myself up." Rory looked at Benny in surprise.

"What? I thought you swore to never try it again?" Benny recalled his oath. It had been a very trustfully oath, just after an incident with Erica. He'd rather not talk or think about it. He keeps losing everyone he cares about most. First Ethan, then his grandmother. Later on Ethan's family, and Sarah. Almost Rory too, but he could prevent that one. Too bad he then had to make a choice to either rescue Erica or Rory. He'd chosen for Rory, obviously.

"I know. But we need to get upstairs. Rory, it's been seven years. I'm over it."

"Are you sure? Just weeks ago, you moaned in your sleep again. Erica and Ethan were the names I could hear more than the others." Benny shook his head.

"I'm certain. We'll meet in my room. You go ahead." Rory hesitated a few seconds, before he finally went into Benny's old room. In the meantime, Benny stood in front of the stairs. It was easy to recall the words, but it took a lot of concentration to perform it well. Benny closed his eyes and breathed in and out. It took him one minute before he finally spoke out the words. Oh, how he wanted to make things right, but not now, he needed to focus. And to be honest, teleportation wasn't his favorite way of travelling. It felt like he stood on a spinning plate, going faster every second, until Benny was certain he would puke for a week. Then, the spinning stopped, but dizziness came. His feet made connection to a hard stone floor. He didn't open his eyes, still feeling dizzy and miserable. Eventually he just opened them and leaned against the wall.

He was there. He got back into his own room from ten years ago. This room didn't seem as gloomy and dark as the ground floor and the staircase. Everything was there, just like he remembered. There was only one small detail. Where was Rory? He should already be in this room, trashing it while searching spell books (Benny could hear him trash his room during his concentration moments). Benny sighed.

"Come on, this is no time to play hide and seek." Benny called out, but he got no response. He just shrugged it off. He'd known Rory didn't want to search for books, so it was obvious he would leave. It surprised Benny that he didn't leave any sooner. Well, than he had to search on his own. Even though you couldn't really call it searching, as he knew where his books were and as he couldn't find any other books. He could have sworn his grandma would have hidden at least one of her books in here, locking it away with magic. But Benny didn't find such thing, only signs of weakling magic (read: spoken but not greatly pronounced magic) being used.

And apparently his grandmother's magic had not only 'frozen time', but it had also kept him room clean. Not neat. He wouldn't be Benny if his room wasn't just a bit of a mess. He picked up one of his old video games. Not even a little bit of dust was to be seen on it. That spell must have been really powerful. He turned around, but froze on the spot as he heard how someone walked up the stairs. When he normally wouldn't feel fear, he now did. The stairs were rotten; nobody should be able to mount them. He now only held the game in his left hand, reading his right one to fire any spell he could think of. The unknown person had reached the first floor, and opened the door…

Benny did not cast any spell. Instead, his mouth fell open out of astonishment and the game fell onto the ground. He lowered his right arm, to keep staring at the person, who stared back with a face similar to Benny's.

Because it was younger him.

* * *

**Hey everybody! This is my first MBAV here (I mainly write for PoK) and I decided to just give this idea a shot.** **I'd like to know what you think of it, and I won't ask for so many reviews before I update - that's just rude. So, I hope you liked this prologue, and there's more to come. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon. And now, because every does so:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV or anything that sounds familiar**

**-Writer207**

**-Writer207**


	2. Hi, I'm you from the future

After younger Benny had opened the door, both of them started to scream at the same time with the same pitch. Older Benny wondered what could have gone wrong. He had been concentrating very well, despite Rory being so unhelpful, and transported himself into his room. But he didn't want to end up years back in the past. He made a mental note not to bring Rory with him next time he'll perform such a complicated spell like teleportation. Because it would only be another failure and who knows what'll happen next. Younger Benny just wanted to know why a man that looked exactly like him stood in his room.

Panicking, older Benny cast a spell on his younger self, making him temporary mute. Younger Benny still screamed, he only did it without his voice, which seemed to have disappeared. Older Benny did it without thinking – if anyone near him screamed, it was mostly to warn someone else about the 'sorcerer' or vampire. Benny then had no choice but to make the man mute, knock him out, give him back his voice and then disappear in the night's sky. Also, he quickly locked the door with magic, so the young boy couldn't flee back downstairs. That spell wasn't cast on purpose, and can be counted as an accident. one that became handy, but still a small accident.

"What's going on up there?" Older Benny froze. That was his grandma's voice. _Oh god, it's grandma! It's really her! What should I do what should I do what should I do what should I do!_ He was totally freaking out. He's never talked to his grandmother after leaving Whitechapel with Rory, Erica and Sarah, so what _should_ he do. Not the old winged monkey lie; that's been overused by his younger self a lot of times. Speaking about his younger self, younger Benny had wanted to flee downstairs and tell – or rather show – Grandma Evelyn who was in his room. The boy kept pulling and pushing the door.

"It's nothing," older Benny called out, "just a big spider." Yeah, that would do. He didn't really like spiders, so that would be a great excuse. Younger Benny looked at him with wide eyes. Older Benny could easily guess his thoughts, because they were the same person. _A spider in my room? I would never let that happen._ "I just killed it, don't worry." Man, was he glad he still had the same voice as he did ten ye- now. Okay, this is confusing. Should he say now or ten years ago? Because both were correct in his case.

Both Bennies took the silence of their grandma as satisfaction. Both of them sighed – older B in relief, younger B because he really needed his voice back to ask them all these questions. He waited a few minutes before he turned to his younger self, who desperately tried to open up his door.

"Don't scream. If you scream, I'll scream. I mean, we both were scared, weren't we? I'll undo the spell," he told his younger self with so much authority younger him felt a bit frightened, "but you need to promise you won't scream, or call your friends, or even Evelyn. Understood?" Younger Benny nodded, but his older equivalent wasn't satisfied. "You must swear it. Just do it, or I'll leave you mute for the rest of your life." No, Benny couldn't keep himself mute; it would be a horror for the spells master. Younger Benny nodded his head violently, and older Benny smiled. Now he was convinced younger him wouldn't tell anybody.

He simply snapped his fingers once and younger Benny got his voice back. After a few tests, he pointed with his finger to his older self. "W-Who are you? _What _are you? D-Don't mess with me, I'm advanced in spells!" older Benny just laughed, and then tried to smile at himself. Note the word: tried.

"Well, I think I already messed with you, taking your voice and locking the door… I'm sorry, I panicked, but I got over it quickly. I think you really need to calm down and…" In total surprise, younger Benny shouted a spell at him, but Benny blocked it with his bare hand. Younger Benny just stood there, watching the stranger in astonishment. Older Benny tried to smile again, but also didn't succeed this time.

"You should be the one not to mess with me, boy. You challenge me, I'll hurt you, which is something you and I both don't want to happen," he walked to his bed and sat onto it – it's been a while since he sat on a real bed, "Now, I'll answer your questions, but ask them one by one. Never been good at multiple questions at once." For a second, younger Benny just gaped at his older self. then, he shook his head and looked suspiciously at older Benny.

"Who are you?"

"Well, to be short, I'm Benny Weir and I am twenty-six years old, meaning that I'm you from ten years in the future. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, with all those spoiler thingies from most movies with time travel, but I don't care." Benny stared at older him in shock and awe. So that was how he looked like in the future! He wouldn't age the ten years that will follow.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I used teleportation." Younger Benny didn't seem to get it. First, he was talking about time-travel, now he's saying something about teleportation? No, didn't make sense.

"Don't you mean time-travel?" Older Benny shook his head, smiling. Oh, he was so naïve when he was sixteen years old. Time travel was way more complicated then teleportation, and he only just managed to succeed with that. The only real powerful spells masters could travel through time, only they didn't. Older Benny could only note Merlin to be capable of time travel, next to HP.

"No, teleportation. I'm not crazy enough to travel through time. Besides, that's impossible." Just realizing his words, he quickly added something, "Not entirely impossible. It's just that I wanted to teleport to my room in the future, but I wasn't concentrated enough, and memories came back, and… Okay, I screwed up a complicated spell, now happy?" He forced the last part out, under the accusing look of his younger self.

"You say you're better than me, and yet you screwed up?" Younger Benny started to smirk, as older Benny sighed.

"Yeah, as if you don't mess up at least one or two spells a day, even one making hot water cold or something simple like that," older Benny said. The words might sound sarcastic, even harsh, but he didn't mean to verbally wound himself; he's been sensitive for verbal attacks ever since Ethan… Younger Benny shrugged, apparently not hurt by that comment. It did fail the last time, but he wasn't as 'advanced' as Mr Time-Traveler.

"Okay, point taken. How are the others doing there?" A question older Benny had dreaded. How the others were doing. _They've all gone mad or are dead because of me, so no; they're not really great at the moment. Not even Rory is at his best. Did I forget to mention my only companion is in fact Rory, of whom I suspect will go beast any time, trying to attack me for my blood?_ Benny sighed, and avoided eye contact. His younger self sat on the other side of the bed, thinking that the other him was just thinking about it.

"Would you tell me what happened? Please?" Older Benny took a deep breath before telling younger him a bended version of the reality that will happen, unless prevented. He deemed his younger self not ready for the full truth, it would only hurt Benny even more. But first, he had to know how much Benny knew. Who wouldn't want to know when exactly when they are, after travelling through time, even unintentional?

"Do you know the Lucifractor?" younger Benny's facial expression changed.

"You mean that ball-thingie Stern wanted to take over the world?" Older Benny nodded, not quite sure anymore if Stern really wanted to take over the world. It's been so long since he left that guy die.

"Okay, you're already that far. It all started this July. After Stern was defeated, Jesse fled back to wherever he was hiding, leaving the Lucifractor to a person he could trust, someone we don't even know who it is, and peace returned to Whitechapel. Well, as peaceful as our town can be. Then, a new evil arose, of whom I don't want to tell you the name. It seemed like just another thing we should deal with in just a week, but no… this was much bigger than just our weekly dose of action. We tried to find a way to defeat him for almost a month, but it couldn't be fully defeated without some… missing link. Yes, without some missing link. Ethan thought he could solve this problem with trying to defeat him without that missing link. He… he kind of disappeared. Not really dead, just gone. And I watched it happen before my eyes… I couldn't do anything, I was frozen on the spot when it happened." He trailed off, and it had become really quiet in the room. Older Benny wondered how he would tell the story without feeling guilty or tearing up.

"Yes, Ethan disappeared, but we knew he somehow always followed us. As if he was still here, not in person, just watching, speaking nor listening. Might be because of his epic seer powers, of which some have not yet been discovered at this point in time. I saw no other way than to leave Whitechapel, followed by Rory, Sarah and Erica. Just in time before the whole town got trashed by the evil. Soon, the rest of the continent followed, making the evil its supreme ruler. We decided that, now the evil was following us, we'd better keep travelling around. We visited family in the States, spent our first Christmas outside Whitechapel eating turkey in New York, flew over the Grand Canyon. It was almost like a dream coming true. Just four free souls travelling at their wish, with no money, free to do and get whatever they wanted. We were really happy together, just the four of us crossing America and Canada, and temporary forgot the danger that sought us.

It was only natural to feel like you've being watched by the enemy. One year after Ethan disappeared, and the evil took over, it found them. I mean, it finally found out about the vampires' whereabouts. He specifically attacked vampires to go wild, left to be killed by scared townsmen, who would end vampires' lives trying to safe their owns, or to be hunted by professionals. The first of my three companions to be affected was Sarah. She went savage on us, and… she was almost impossible to stop, I…" He stopped for a few seconds before he could continue his story, "Well, I'd rather tell you what comes next when I can and want to talk about it." Younger Benny set up his best sad face.

"Oh, c'mon! Why do you stop telling the story when it becomes good?" he whined.

"I'd rather not talk about it, 'kay? Same would be for you when it's your time." Older Benny sneered. With this, Benny shut his mouth about the topic – both of them. _I'm sorry for letting you down, Sarah._ The image of a bloody spike through Sarah's fragile vampire body had been haunting him a very long time. Sometimes, he'd relive the memory in his dreams, over and over again, until the moment he woke up and cried himself back to sleep. The guilt had been weighing down on him hard. _It was self-defense, _he tried to tell himself mutiple times, even Erica and Rory tried comforting him, but he didn't believe himself or the others. He'd seriously considered just ending it now, but the thought of Ethan being somewhere out there had stopped him every time. The irony behind this thought was that, if Ethan ever found out, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them all, with Sarah dead or not.

"Wait! We should seriously tell grandma and the others. But first grandma! She'd want to know, can keep a secret and if I don't tell her, she'll ground us both." Older Benny knew his younger self was right. She would want to know what her grandson was doing, to help him in any way she can. And, to be honest, he might have missed seeing and hearing her. How did he survive those ten years without his grandmother watching over her, travelling with the possible next danger itself. Referring to Rory, off course. He nodded.

"Yes, we should. After you?" Younger Benny stood up, as did his older version, and he pulled the door. There was no movement, however. Younger Benny kept pulling and pushing, until he glared at the older him.

"Oh yeah, the blocking spell. Forgotten 'bout that one." It took just one second before the door unlocked itself, allowing the residents to walk downstairs, with younger Benny still processing the fact that he came from the future to their time. Too bad it had only been a teleportation mistake with some very huge consequences.

* * *

**Hey everybody, first chapter up. How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? Having any ideas what could have happened with Erica and Ethan? I'd like to know what you think of it.**** So, I hope you liked this first chapter, and there's more to come. I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon. And now, the reviews:**

_cubillos (Well, thanks. The full backstory will be revealed as the story continues, either told by older Benny or memories, and so you'll know what happened to the three others as well, sometimes only if Benny decides he wants to talk about it) _

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	3. older Benny, aka Ben, aka cousin Maxwell

The two walked down the hallway, and older Benny looked around. There was more color here then there was in the future. More things were still standing, and it wasn't as messy as now. Everything was still there, just like in his memories. He'd expect himself any moment to wake up next to Rory, who would look at him with hungry eyes, only to be convinced that if he ate him, Rory would be alone and turn out like any other vampire. That gave older Benny a reason to smirk shortly. Rory, the 'best' under the vampires, would want to stay civilized as long as possible. Also, he'd been feeling very strong magic in this house. With ten years of experience, he felt it flow through the whole house, all crossing grandma Weir.

"Grandma!" younger Benny said, when coming down the ground floor. For a moment, older Benny wanted to just run up to her and close her in a tight hug. Tell her how he'd missed her. Ask to make some cookies, like she sometimes did. He could just control himself. He knew he shouldn't get too emotional, or he wouldn't be able to function properly or to cast spells with accuracy.

Grandma Weir looked at the two Bennies, who looked exactly like each other, with exception of the clothing. He looked at the 'original' Benny with strict eyes. "How many times have I told you not to duplicate yourself?" Both Bennies started to protest that the older one wasn't a clone. Yet, older Benny couldn't talk over his younger self's loud voice, and was once again forced to take away the voice, to make sure he could also talk to his grandmother.

"Grandma, I know he wouldn't duplicate himself until his twentieth, when he really needs a duplicate or die painfully by a pack of wild vampires. Then, he should need a duplicate. It would make him lonely and let everyone think he died, but at least two of his companions found him half a year later, just before travelling again." Younger Benny looked accusing at older him, and older Benny gave himself back his voice.

"Dude, why'd you that?"

"I wanted to say something, but I couldn't get the chance. Everybody has the right to speak."

"Yeah, but this isn't your house."

"I'm in your time, so technically, it's my house, too."

"That doesn't count, you're ten years older!"

"And you're ten years younger, like everyone else." Older Benny decided this was the end of the discussion, not reacting on whatever his younger self would say. Their grandmother just stared in awe, trying to figure out what happened by observing the two Bennies. Eventually, older Benny noticed what their grandmother's doing, so he'd better inform her.

"Yeah, grandma, I'm future Benny. I messed up a teleportation spell and ended up ten years in the past, also known as today. I know what you're thinking, no spoilers are told, but your grandson absolutely needed to know what happened to the others, so I had to tell part of the future; you know he'll want to know what happened to his friend." He also quickly explained everything that happened to his grandma after making his younger self deaf. He felt relieved to talk about it for the first time, and his grandmother was a good listener.

"Why do you tell me this?" Evelyn wanted to know. Older Benny looked at his younger self to check if the spell was still working.

"I never saw you after Whitechapel fell to ruins, I wanted someone to help me through a hard time and wanted the story told to someone who could keep a secret and help prevent it from ever happening. Thanks for listening, grandma." Evelyn nodded, smiling.

"It's the least I could do, though I advise you to tell Benny at some point. You said yourself he'll want to know what's going to happen." Benny shrugged.

"I don't think he'll want to know how it happened. I did nothing to stop it – he'll start blaming himself, like I started blaming myself." That was his decision. He would not tell Benny what happened, until he was ready to hear it – both the younger and older Benny. He gave younger Benny back his hearing, and older Benny realized he had been mad at himself for a lot of things happened in the past. Now his younger self was mad at the older self. It would probably happen at lot of times to come, not liking his younger self's attitude. He smirked in his thoughts, I don't like my behavior. Well, that must mean something.

"I got an idea!" younger Benny exclaimed.

"Is it a good one? Or else I won't even consider listening," older Benny told himself.

"Just to avoid confusion, who are we going to be called? I mean, we're both Benny, but what if somebody uses it? Are we going to give each other numbers, like I'm number one and you're number two, or are you just picking up a nickname?" Okay, one fact that older Benny hadn't thought about. He found numbers a bit cliché, so no numbers. He also wouldn't want to pretend to be someone he most certainly is not.

"Just call me Ben," older Benny said, "Rory started calling me that three years ago." Benny looked a while with a strange look in his eyes at (older) Ben(ny) before answering.

"Okay. Ben's great. I'm Benny, you're Ben. Yeah, I can live with that." Ben knew he could certainly be okay with that – thinking about ten years back (now); he would certainly try to give the stranger another name, to feel unique again. Well, there is only one Benny Weir in the world. The other one is just the same, only few years older and the same person.

* * *

"Benny? This isn't funny!" Rory called out. It's been ten minutes since he had sent Rory up to his room, to find some spell books. He should have been here by now. It normally wouldn't take too long for him to get concentrated, and perform the spell. And if it, after multiple times didn't work, he should have already heard Benny ask for Rory to pick him up. So, after those ten minutes, when Rory quickly checked all of the room for magic books and other magic stuff Benny would want to check himself. Rory himself wasn't good at spotting magic stuff as his friend. He opened the door, and flew downstairs. Nothing from Benny was to be seen.

"Are you here?" he called out, but there was no response. _Strange, _Rory thought,_ I thought that I would be the first one leaving. _He quickly shook that thought away, and kept looking for old stuff. Benny had an amulet, so why couldn't he carry something.

After looking a long time, he found an old coin. It wasn't a big one, but it was a rather old coin, from the happier times. Mindlessly, he slid it in his pocket. With a little chance, he could be civilized longer. Recently, he had felt the need to just drink Benny's blood, but his mind always kicked in on time. In a normal night, he would try three times to drink his blood, only to retreat in silence, not touching the spells master at all. He felt the beast him in growl, asking to be set free.

Rory wouldn't give in. Never.

* * *

"Now, what happened to Sarah, Erica and Ethan?" Benny tried to force Ben into telling what those three had been doing. Ben shook his head, nipping from the coffee their grandmother had made. He turned his head towards Benny, and then returned his attention to the cup of coffee. Benny wasn't pleased by the lack of attention.

"Dude, what did they do?"

"I told you – I'm not ready."

"You're not? You just told grandma."

"Because I know she won't be with me in the future. And with me being not ready, I mean you." Benny gave Ben a confused glance as he took another sip from the coffee. Ben hadn't looked at his younger self while telling this. And now, Benny wasn't pleased at all by those comments.

"I'm not ready? C'mon, I've gone through a lot of stuff, you can tell me." Ben put down his cup of coffee, and looked his younger self in the eyes. Benny was surprised that their eyes were the same, yet different. There was something he couldn't identify for a while, until he found out what he saw. Pain. And sorrow. There wasn't something happy to see. And he also noticed that older him hadn't smiled since he had arrived.

"I'm ten years older. You don't know how much ten years can change your life completely, or even one second. If you don't want to run into trouble, it'll happen anyway. You can just hope you'll survive the night and day, and hope you'll wake up after sleeping. Trust me, kid – you don't want to know what'll happen." For some moments, Benny was really quiet. Just like Ben wanted his environment to be – silent, calm, predictable. Good enough to survive.

"You know," Benny started again, "If it so bad you don't wanna talk about it… then maybe you should try and prevent it from happening." For the first time since his visit, Ben looked up in surprise at Benny. He had a good idea, at last. He was here now, so why not take advantage of that and prevent the evil from rising. He knew the weak spots, when he would do what attack… he could prepare for battle, and – above all – keep Ethan away from it. For the better, Ethan would be better off missing the fight when trying to escape from his house.

"Yes, maybe I should," he simply answered, picking up his cup, standing up and walked to the kitchen, when the door bell sounded. Both Bennies turned their heads to the door. "Who could that be?" Ben wondered, and Benny turned with a sheepishly grin towards his older self.

"You texted them to come over here, didn't you?" Ben guessed, and Benny nodded.

"I didn't tell them, I texted them." Ben shook his head, disapproving of what younger him had done. He walked to the kitchen anyway, and put the cup there.

"If it's one of your friends, I'm your cousin Maxwell Strange." When Benny gave him a weird look, Ben quickly explained, "I travel under that name. I've gotten used to it." He pointed at the door. "Aren't you gonna open it?" So Benny walked towards the door and opened it. Ben had expected to see Rory, or Sarah, or Erica. He wasn't prepared for seeing Ethan, standing there, still… him, still in control of hat he can do. Not gone.

Ben found himself staring at Ethan. He felt neither relief nor happiness, but he did feel anger.

* * *

**Second chappie here. ****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? Why would older Benny look at his lost best friend with anger? I'd like to know what you think of it.**** So, I hope you liked this second chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon. And now, the reviews:**

_cubillos (I'm more of a bennica shipper, though I'm willing to use other pairings if I need them. Well, those are some serious ideas, and maybe I'll use part of it - not Ethan's part, though. I have plans for our favorite seer...)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	4. Conceal, don't feel

Ben's heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy standing in the door. Ethan Morgan, seer, best friend to younger Benny Weir, standing in the doorway as if nothing happened. Well, a lot did happen, following his being gone, lost, disappeared, whatever Ben had called it – and all because of the boy who walked in the room. If Ethan had been alone, Ben would've knocked him out and try and lock him up, keep him in his room until he found a way to defeat the evil without any missing link.

Sarah was the one to come in after Ethan, and something broke within Ben. She was alive and well. Normal, civilized, freaking alive… he'd forgotten how she looked like without a stake through her body, without being a beast, just your average teenage vampire.

It took him a lot of concentration not to walk straight up to Erica, who followed Sarah. She was unharmed as well. Memories of his choice were permanently saved in his head, coming up whenever he didn't need to see them. He still had her amulet – the last thing she could give him before she… _No,_ Ben told himself, _you'll break down again if you think about it._

Rory was last to come in. Ben had forgotten how happy and carefree the blonde was in these days, not marked by the hardest days of his life. The Rory he saw was living without worries, just like he liked it, living like a Vampire Ninja. The Rory he learned to know was introvert and serious.

All five of them together made Ben desire to still live with five, not just two. Oh, where had it gone wrong for them? That was a question that easily could be answered. _Because Ethan thought he could handle it on his own, without realizing the danger._

"Okay, what was so important we had to come here?" Erica said, totally bored, and then she spotted Ben. Sarah and Ethan looked from one Benny to the other, and Rory pointed to the older of the two.

"You have a twin? Awesome!" Ben could slap him right now, but he didn't.

"He doesn't have a twin," Ethan corrected the blonde boy, "but seriously, did you succeed in cloning yourself?" _Shut up,_ Ben pleaded, _please, just shut up or I'll do something I'll regret. _He shouldn't be thinking that way. Not about this Ethan, anyway, he could sum up few people he would hurt but regret it afterwards. Including older Rory.

"No, guys: meet my cousin Maxwell Strange." _Luckily younger me has got some brain cells_. He waved one time with his hand, before putting it back in his pocket. This third time, he succeeded in smiling at them. But he did not want to say anything. If he did, his voice would sound broken. This was too much to take. One by one would've been better than all at once.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Sarah noted. Benny nodded.

"Yeah, me too, until he arrived here about an hour ago. He's a great guy." He felt five pair of eyes watch him. He bowed down his head, trying to come over shy. _Please, take the hint._ If he came over shy, he shouldn't have to say much to his friends – if he could call them his friends, because they were Benny's, not his. His were all either dead, gone or could kill him any minute…

"Cool!" Rory exclaimed, going over to 'Maxwell', "What's your favorite movie?" Out of all questions, did Rory really need to know what movie he liked? Well, it could have been a worse question. He hadn't watched movies in ten years; he was too busy trying to survive. There was only one movie he really remembered, because it totally sucked: the Dusk series.

"I don't really have any, but I hate that whole Dusk project." He hoped they hadn't noticed how much Benny's voice resembled his cousin's. But they didn't – at least Erica hadn't noticed, being too shocked that this newcomer hated her favorite movie of all time.

"How in the world can you hate it? It's a good series!" she sneered at him. How he would like to just disappear, with her standing so close to him. Then he wouldn't have so much trouble formulating a response to her simple request. His thumb went over the amulet in his pocket. She's ten years younger, she's not gone.

"It's unrealistic. Werewolves, vampires, a stupid love triangle… I've never liked romance stories anyway, but the supernatural part could have at least have been shot in a more realistic way. I know reality, so I know this movie is unrealistic." He's known reality; in his words, it would mean he lived through hell long enough to know the Dusk series are unrealistic. And he knows Erica now must hate cousin Maxwell, because he thought the Dusk series unrealistic.

He didn't want Erica to hate him.

_ "You really want me to do it?" – Benny_

_"Yes, now hurry!" – Erica_

_ "It's completely painless, you won't feel a thing. Do you really want me to…" – Benny_

_"Yes. Take this. Remember me." – Erica_

_"O-okay. Malec punicaen morientis…" – Benny_

"Hey, Maxwhatever, have you fallen asleep or what?" Ben was taken out of his thoughts by Erica. He'd completely missed out the last… wait, how long had he been in thoughts? Didn't matter; this Erica was mad, and his Erica was gone. All he had left of her was an amulet. She asked him to keep it. And he allowed her to go peacefully. There shouldn't exist a spell like that, Ben thought. Everyone looked at him, and he looked back, hopelessly lost.

He couldn't keep it in anymore. When he looked at every single one of, he felt something different. When he watched Erica, his heart was filled with grief. For Rory he felt nothing but fear, and a little bit of hope. He felt the always present blame when thinking about or looking at Sarah. Whenever Ethan came in mind or sight, the anger came boiling up again. It was too much. Too much at once. Too much to handle. Grief, fear, hope, guilt, anger, all stirring in his head, body, heart…

"I gotta go," he quickly said, running upstairs to his room, and locked the door magically.

"I just asked him where he's from." Erica said, a bit offended.

"I think he told me he came from in Whitechapel, another one than this one," Benny tried to explain to his friends; "I think he's also ten years older than us. My mom had some long lost brother, who got Max as a kid. That's all he wanted to tell me."

"But why does he look so much like you?" Rory wanted to know, and Benny simply shrugged.

"I have no idea." Now he hated the fact that older him made him swear not to tell everyone that he's form the future.

* * *

Ben sat in the corner of his room, the door being magically locked, so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. If one was to see him, they'd deem him mourning, or just doing nothing and being pathetic, sitting there with his arms wrapped around his knees. He sat there with his eyes closed, lips moving. He wished Rory would appear and take him back, to a world where he might be broken, but a world where he understands what is going on and tries to stop it. He knew it wasn't gonna happen, but he could always hope. But for now, he just tried to calm himself down, though that didn't really help the situation.

_Calm down, Weir. Just… calm down. You can do it._

_Sarah… Ethan… Erica… all three are well…_

_Clear your mind, Benny. You're in the past, so you should have known younger you would want you to meet his friends, your past friends._

_What if I can't clear my mind? Jeez, my friends are one staircase away…_

_Not your friends, younger your friends._

_Oh, I'm sorry, girls, for everything I did, even if it had to be done._

_Erica wanted it…_

_Because she didn't want to end up like Sarah! I'm still guilty… Rory'll kill me if he finds out…_

_No, you're not! The one to blame is that asshole of a M-_

_Don't think that! He's still… he couldn't know… I'm going crazy here!_

_(*sarcasm*) Finally figured it out?_

Somebody knocked on the door, and Ben looked up. How long had he been sitting there? He didn't know.

"Open the door! I know you're in here! You blocked the door, didn't you?" Ben undid the spell, and Benny walked in his room, only to find his older self sitting in a corner, a bit sobbing and acting like a baby or a dude who's seen a ghost. And so, Benny raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm down," Ben answered, "'s not really helping." Benny shrugged.

"Alright, there's dinner in five. And why do you need to calm down anyway?" Ben stood up and looked at his younger self, and Benny knew he could expect another long speech.

"You were all there. All five, with nothing to complain about and not even trying to survive. Just… there, as a group of friends. And I might be jealous you got to spend time with them, so do it as long as you can. But for me… both girls dead, Ethan gone, Rory constantly being a threat…"

"Wait, what?" Benny commented, but Ben didn't seem to hear.

"… and me just trying to pull through and find something to stop the madness…"

"Both girls dead?"

"… yet all I could safe was Rory. And he's constantly giving me that weird look and is, I guess, always almost about to kill me, and regret it…"

"As in, Sarah and Erica? Or were there others with you?"

"… Just let me give you one piece of advice, boy – don't do something we'll regret later. Don't do whatever Erica asks you to do, and don't hold a stake when Sarah goes wild. And please, don't blame yourself for the trouble this continent's going to have." Benny nodded, coming to the conclusion he won't be getting to know who those girls are Ben's just talked about.

"Okay then," Benny said, "We should be going downstairs, dinner's ready in a minute." Then, Ben walked down with Benny, sitting to the table, waiting for their grandma to serve them dinner. And Ben finally knew what he forgot to ask the whole time.

"What day is it?"

"It's the ninth of July. Why?"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Benny hoped that, if whatever Ben's gone through really is to happen, he wouldn't turn out as dark and kind of depressed as his older self is now. And Ben, upon looking at his younger self, wondered how he could have changed this quick from a nerdy friend to a serious spells master and leader.

* * *

_Four years ago/(*past) six years later_

_If I had been more attentive…_

Benny, Erica and Rory travelled in silence through some forest, they didn't know which one. They didn't know where they were – their feet took them wherever they wanted. They walked most of the day, as they would be easy to spot from the sky. One night, five years after Sarah got brutally killed, they found some nice place to stay between the highest trees they've ever seen. Rory went out, hunting, and Benny sought for any water and/or villages and towns, while Erica normally waited in the camping place, resting because her feet always hurt. It wasn't uncommon she kept complaining, but the two boys had always kept up with her, were always patient with her. And should someone find her, she could easily defend herself.

_I should have been with her…_

After half an hour of scouting out the area, Rory still was away when Benny just returned to the camping place. All of their stuff was there – but Erica wasn't here. Benny started to panic. Where could she be? Did she finally leave? Did some hunters get her? He started looking around, to find signs of which direction she could have gone, even checking the sky. Nothing to see, nothing to find.

"Erica!" he screamed, but got no response. Nothing but the silence, and something trying to sneak up onto him from behind.

_I could have helped her…_

Benny slowly turned his head, followed by his body, seeing how the thing with the amber eyes crept closer, not minding its prey had noticed him. It deemed the prey weak – he looked damn weak – and decided that it'd best kill him now, to spare him some pain and to finally get some food for itself. Meanwhile, Benny had registered this must be a werewolf-turned-wild wolf. All over the States and Canada, supernatural beings were getting wild. Benny was glad he was something standing close to humanity, thus having not so much chance to get affected, however it was spread. Spells could not affect werewolves, so he was doomed, unless somebody turned up to fight it for him. Running wouldn't help either; Benny wasn't that fast, and the werewolf had four legs he could use, plus the basic speed of a wolf. Yup, he was totally done for.

_She should've never tried to protect me…_

When the beast lunged at Benny, who screamed loudly – he had the right to scream – something pushed the werewolf out of its way, bumping it into a tree. Benny, who had closed his eyes and still waited for impact, opened them surprised, and noticed the werewolf getting up at a tree with a large hole into it. It growled, but not at Benny. No, it was growling at Erica, her being his newest target.

* * *

**And... cliffhanger! ****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? Why does older Benny want to know the date, and why did he tell his younger self that story? Why am I asking you these questions? I'd like to know what you think of it,**** but I hope you liked this third chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. Also, I changed the rating from K+ to T, just because my mind and writing is making this fic a lot darker than I first intended. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon. And now, the reviews:**

_cubillos (Well, thanks for saying that about my story, 'cause I didn't have an idea. And maybe that's why older Benny's angry with him. But helping? I don't think the lost Ethan would help.)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	5. The day after tomorrow

_Four years ago/(*past) six years later_

_I could have at least done something…_

Benny stood still as the wolf started to attack Erica. It tried to get a hold of her legs, but she flew over it and wrestled with it from the back. Benny turned his back, running a few steps away from the fight, just to go get Rory. Then, he stopped in his tracks. Rory would be too far away to even know something's wrong. Anyway, Benny stood there for a few seconds, not sure whether to help Erica or call Rory for back-up.

"Benny!" Her voice rang out, and Benny turned around, to see the wolf was now running at him at high speed.

_She tried to protect me…_

Again, Benny closed his eyes and screamed as loud as he could. He was immune to spells, so attacking was no option. In the spur of the moment, he'd also forgotten the most basic defense spells. And he decided that it would be better to see the man (or woman?) when it attacked this poor unfortunate boy, in the hope that it would recognize his own kind, and get a life again. Why did he hope it, anyway? There was no turning back once the beast inside had taken control.

The next moment, a big force pushed him out of the way, making him hit the cold mud. He crawled back up, a bit disoriented, with some sore hands, but fine for the rest. He turned around to thank Erica, but his face dropped as he saw the beast throwing her against a tree. He had no real memory of what happened next – his inner beast might have felt the need to attack, or he was just plain scared for her, defending her the best way he could. Without really thinking it through, he lanced himself on top of the wolf, repeatedly hitting it with a gigantic stick he'd been carrying around for a while.

The wolf tried to get the rider off of its back, but he did not really succeed. And it wasn't very nice to know this rider wanted to hurt him with a damn stick. At some point, Benny remembered some defense spell, and the wolf noticed the lack of hits, throwing the spells master off of its back. Benny quickly stood back up and ran towards the place where Erica sat under that tree. The wolf came there, too, but Benny had been quick enough to say the spell. Some sort of barrier appeared just in time. It may be immune to spells, but it couldn't get through a magical barrier.

_I am no murderer; she wanted me to do it…_

The wolf being occupied by trying to break through the barrier, Benny turned his attention to Erica, who still hadn't moved since her last blow from the wolf. He got frightened as he saw what the wolf did to her, damage-like. One of the lower branches of the tree had broken her fall, hitting her in the stomach. Being a vampire, no blood could get out, but that wasn't the same for a lot of damp and water that had been in her body.

As best as he could, he removed her from the branch, putting her on the ground. Her breath was weak, and Benny was just about to check her pulse when he realized that vampires didn't have a beating heart. The beasts inside of them weakened them all. Rory and Erica had to be careful, for they now could feel pain as intense as humans could and also needed their sleep, once in a week.

"Erica, wake up!" he kept repeating, shaking her by the shoulder, until her eyes shot open. The look in them wasn't quite a nice one, more one of anger. As seen commonly among beasts. Benny jerked his face away, in the hope that, if she had gone beast, she would end it quick.

"I am awake!" she snarled, and Benny sighed out of relief. Though, the relief did not stay very long. It was clear she felt pain, and thought she could not heal herself, she could also not die, because the wooden branch had been pierced through her stomach, and hadn't touched her heart at all. If she didn't die, she would suffer the big hole in her body for the rest of her life. Not really a good expectation, spending the rest of your life with a very painful hole in your body.

It was very clear she was suffering. He hated to see her like that. And, for once, he didn't know what to do. Before Ethan… disappeared… yes, disappeared… before he disappeared, he was the brain. And after Sarah died, he was left to be the smart one the others could rely on. But this was some situation he didn't know an answer to, because there were two of them. She must either learn to live with the pain and the hole, or she must die.

Then, there was a change. Instead of just making faces, Erica started to scream and kick her feet, grabbing her head. Benny got scared. _Holy shit, Erica! What should I do what should I do what should I do what should I do! _He was totally freaking out. She pinched her eyes together, before giving him a look filled with pain, and rage. "Do it!"

"What should I do!?" He repeated out loud, continuing his thoughts, not being able to say anything else at that moment. Erica shot him a warning again.

"Kill me!" she firmly said, making Benny's world stop. Kill her? No, he wouldn't do that. He would never kill her.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Benny, the beast's coming… don't want to attack you…" That's when Benny finally found out why it had felt like a déjà vu: because Sarah had done the very same thing at the moment her beast tried to break free. Benny shook his head, trying to clear it in the small amount time he got left.

"You really want me to do it?" he asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd rather die a vampire than live as a beast. Now hurry!" Benny nodded, sitting on his knees t her side. He remembered his grandmother talking about a spell, that would end a life, if aimed at that person. How did you think the plague was so deadly? Those evil spells masters from then just liked messing around and killing everyone.

_It's not my fault at all…_

"I won't stake you, I can't do that. But I know a way. It's completely painless, you won't feel a thing." He paused for a moment, looking at her misery, feeling very sorry for her, even wishing it was him suffering, not her, "Do you really want me to…" In an impulse, and so quickly Benny could not have foreseen it, Erica grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him on the mouth. For a moment, he didn't know what in the world she was doing, but then, he played along and firmly kissed her back. Oh, how he enjoyed it, and he realized he had been wanting to do that for a very long time, kissing her. Yet, when it stopped half a minute later, it was very painful to know it could never be, her having made the decision to rather die peacefully than to kill him. From her pocket, she picked a small golden amulet. It was a very simple thing, but she threw it to him, still in pain and battle, though temporary forgotten with the most perfect kiss she's ever had.

"Take this, remember me! And do it _now_!" she growled last part, not being able to talk to him anymore, as she almost had lost over the beast. Benny, who had been sitting there like a fool, seemed to wake up after her words, nodding absently.

"Okay. Okay… _Malec punicaen morientis_…" he whispered, hands on her shoulders. For a moment, the beast was trying to resist once more, eyes widened, but then, she relaxed completely. Her legs fell silent, her arms made way to the ground and her eyes closed themselves. Benny didn't need to check to know that her breathing had stopped. He picked up the small amulet, holding it in the moonlight. It indeed was a simple thing, the first and last thing Erica had ever trusted him with. It was then when it hit him.

She wasn't going to wake up. She was dead.

And then, the tears came. Cold tears streamed down his cheeks, dripped down his chin onto his hands, which were closed around the amulet. And so, he sat there, crying, mourning, for at least two more hours. Finally, he'd gotten her attention, and finally, she had admitted she had feelings for him, but their love could only have lasted one minute. Life was unfair for Benny Weir, and with what happened the last ten minutes, there was once again proof.

When Rory eventually returned three hours after the incident, Benny told him she was attacked and killed by a wolf. He blamed the wolf, because he did not want the boy to start hating him. But, to be honest, he did blame himself for her death. And for everything that happened before and after she wished to end her life as a vampire, sealed with a kiss from the boy she loved.

_…I wonder when I will finally believe my own words._

* * *

As Ben woke up, he only opened his eyes, to feel how tears were rolling down his face. It still was dark in the room, the alarm clock telling him it was almost two o'clock in the night. He looked at the frame of his younger's bed, for he was given a place to stay on the carpet in Benny's room, on a borrowed matrass and two blankets. Other him must either be asleep or could hide the fact he's awake very well, for the breathing was calm, and regular. Ben hoped younger him still dreamed about the great things in life. If not, then at least dreams that make no sense. That was better than almost every night having to relive a chapter of his refugee life, even if he didn't want to.

As Ben finally noticed it was past midnight, he was reminded of the fact how the eleventh of July had been a big impact on his life. The eleventh of July was a day he dreaded, yet it now was two hours into that day, only twenty-two to go before they eventually had to meet the evil he still not wanted to name.

The eleventh of July meant pain.

The eleventh of July meant loss.

The eleventh of July mean the beginning of the end.

It was on the eleventh of July that Ethan decided he could defeat the evil without the missing link.

It was on the eleventh of July that Rory's life changed for good.

It was on the eleventh of July that two days had passed since Erica wanted him to end it right there and then.

There was a lot of meaning behind the eleventh of July, but the main emotion behind it was sorrow. A lot of things happened, listed above, and today was the day it all could begin. This was an opportunity given to Ben, and he was not going to let it come and do it again. He could prevent it, could easily make sure Ethan wouldn't leave the house today and make sure the others wouldn't be around as well.

Then, he could carry out his plan. They wouldn't like it, but it was completely necessary.

For if he didn't, the evil could have a powerful body to cause mayhem with. And he hoped that one "day after tomorrow" would not be one filled with the emotions he felt today.

* * *

For if he didn't, the evil could have a powerful body to cause mayhem with. And he hoped the day after tomorrow would not be one filled with the emotions he felt today.

_(future)_

"Benny? Where the hell are you? I'm starting to feel very lonely now!" Rory exclaimed. He's searched all over Whitechapel, but no Benny. He's even tried to look for him on all ways explained by the spells master, but to no avail. He's ran through the city for at least six times, not leaving one house unlooked, or even placed would never go to. But no Benny in the whole time he searched. The teenage vampire scratched his head – Benny should be somewhere out there, he knew.

Behind him, he heard someone approach him. For a moment, his face lit up, and he turned around, ready to say his name and welcome Benny back. But, the person wasn't Benny. And he also wasn't alone. He had two of his friends with him. All three could be identified as big, muscled, ugly and mean. One of them held a bat, the other two carried guns. They looked like the perfect tugs that would do anything for a bit of money.

Or they could be _his_ slaves, trying to kill him specifically because he's travelling with a possible threat, Benny. Without thinking, he turned around and started running. The three men followed him, going faster with the minute. Rory ran vampire-fast and the tugs just at human speed. It gave him enough time to run to… where? Man, he should have chosen a hiding place when he got the chance. So he just decided to run to the old school. He could hide in there perfectly, knew his way around and could set up traps. It would at least take fifteen minutes to reach the school from their position.

In the halls, he found a lot of bricks of stone, and he put those in a net at several places in the school. In the cafeteria, he created some sort of automatic fork and knife thrower. In most classrooms, he barricaded the doors. And eventually, he went into hiding in the shed of the gardener, armed with a shovel. It was still better than nothing.

It took him, with his speed, about two minutes to do all said above upon his arrival at the school.

And another four minutes later, the men had arrived at school. Rory shook his head. That didn't make any sense – they should have reached this place with another four minutes. Meaning they must be the evil's mutations. And if those mutations were here, than the evil must be here too. Rory covered his mouth with the hand he got left. It was here. He was here.

He hoped that it wouldn't find him, even if he knew it wouldn't be true and he would be found within seconds. There was actually no hope left for him, just like when they had captured him and his family. Unless… _No, don't think about it!_ He strictly told himself. _You swore never to unleash the beast again._ He had only given it freedom once, but he'd regretted it when he came to senses again. Horrid visions that would taunt him at nighttime won't ever disappear, he knew. He didn't want to add more horrid visions to that small list.

Yet, it was a small chance he could take. Maybe, he'd survive unleashing the beast, to cage it afterwards. It was tempting, very tempting, but he decided it was too dangerous. Too dangerous to even consider using his beast as a way to survive. Yet, it seemed his beast had noticed the change in will of Rory Keaner, and tried to escape once more. Rory hit his head to the wall, developing a severe headache. One could say that he is fighting himself, and they would be right.

Rory, being damaged by his small fight and exhausted by fleeing from the tugs, lost the fight. He sunk down on the ground, and when he awoke, a pair of ambers eyes looked into the world, not its usual color. The beast had control, and there was no turning back for him. And it was getting hungry.

* * *

**And Rory gave in to the beast****! ****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? Bit longer chapter, because I had an inspiration blast for the bennica part of this chapter. I'd like to know what you think of it,**** but I hope you liked this fourth chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	6. Prevention is necessary

That day, Ben had gotten up four hours later at six AM and was now tastelessly chewing on a custard bun. It had been the eleventh of July for almost seven hours now. It was a surprise he could have kept it a secret for a day. He was even more surprised to know that younger him actually kept the secret for his friends for so long. Ben had learned to get along with the others, hiding his true emotions from them. He didn't want to lie to them, but he had no choice. He'd seen enough movies about a guy coming back from the future in his childhood to know better than to reveal anything that happened to him. Yet, it felt nice to share it with someone, even if that someone was the younger self.

If he just could follow his plan without any interruptions, this might be the day the evil would first and last set foot on Earth. It might as well be Ben's last one, too, but he didn't have to think so much about that. Three had passed – two, depending on how you looked at it – already, so nobody would miss a fourth. And Rory would be able to cope with it. If his plan did succeed, then his Rory would just fade away, and the younger Rory would have to grow up without worries.

As he looked back on the clock, already half an hour had passed since he started on his custard bun. He'd eaten it half, and quickly ate the other half, too. He didn't have a minute to lose. He didn't know when the evil was going to arrive, but he did know it would happen around four o'clock in the afternoon.

As he was finishing the bun, he walked out to the street. Being the early July, the sun had started to rise about five minutes ago, making it still dark at one part of the street, and already a bit lighter at the other side. If he was correct, everybody was still asleep except the neighbor across the street. When he, by accident, notices what Ben was doing, it wouldn't change the neighbor's mind and behavior. He still thought Benny Weir really was a weirdo. It was a really mean and annoying man, to be honest, and Ben almost hoped that house got wiped out first.

He turned his back to the street, facing his house. It's time to install some more preventive spells. Not that the house wasn't protected by his grandmother's spells, but he could notice the magic had weakened through all their adventures. At some point he even found a flaw in the flow of magic, so Benny could upgrade his grandmother's spells, and install some more complicated defensive spells. His grandmother was an Earth Priestess, not really a spells master, but still good enough to protect her house from the evils of the world, soon to be dominated by the ultimate definition of misery and pain. Ben shivered already at the thought of it.

He stood there with his hands in the air, murmuring defensive spells, and stood there for almost five minutes before he moved ten feet to his right and repeated said spells. And so he continued, walking around the house and installing spells from his point of view, making sure he left no space unprotected. At some point, he ended up standing opposite of Benny's window, around half past eight. When he was murmuring his spells, the window was opened and a head with messy black hair was pulled out of it, the owner of the head looking very sleepy. Benny looked at his older self, wondering what he was doing.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Ben, who stood there with eyes closed, heard Benny's voice ring through his concentration. Feeling obligated of an answer to him, he quickly answered his younger self and then almost immediately picked up where he left of with the spells. The best of concentration was needed if he wanted it to succeed.

"Defensive spells." He hoped Benny would just shrug it off and go back to bed, like he normally would. But lately anything involving older him interested him/ probably to get some answers on some questions: would he ever get a girlfriend and a family? When will Ethan and Sarah marry? ("Because, they totally dig each other and I wonder how long they'll wait!") What would he do for a job? Those and other questions that couldn't possibly be answered because they never really happened. And he wasn't counting his minute-long relationship with Erica.

"Why?" Ben tried his best not to break his concentration.

"They're necessary."

"But grandma placed some."

"They're outdated."

"So you're creating new ones, replacing the old?"

"Updating the old, installing some new." He left out the part he'll go place even more powerful around Ethan's house, plus the defensive spells he installed and updated at their house. Apparently Benny now finally was satisfied, because he didn't hear anything from the young spells master anymore. Just good – now he could concentrate again.

He was finally finished with all preventive and defensive spells around the house, it was five over eleven. He didn't want to wait any longer, in the knowledge that he had less than five hours to place the preventive spells at Ethan's house, plus some spells that would allow Ethan to stay within that spell bubble, not able to leave it until Ben would give the bubble permission to let Ethan out. It was a weak plan to keep him out of the trouble, away from the evil, but it's the least he could try. Also, these spells took a lot of energy to produce, so a little break with double breakfast and lunch wouldn't hurt at all.

When he had finished his third dish of bacon and eggs he made himself, Benny ran down the stairs. "I smelled bacon and eggs! Got some for me?" the young spells master asked, thinking it had been his grandmother making the breakfast, and was surprised to see it was his older self standing there, cooking like he never did anything else. Benny looked surprised at himself.

"You can cook?" Ben shrugged.

"You don't know what I can and what I can't. For example: I can't kill people, but I can cook." He placed the bacon and eggs on his plate, and saw Benny looking at it with hungry eyes. For a moment, Ben's thoughts and mind went back to the past, thinking it was Rory standing in front of him, staring at the eggs. He hit Benny's hands.

"If you want bacon and eggs, I suggest you might want to do it yourself."

"Why? You made 'em, I could ask you." Ben slapped the hand away again, shaking his head, his eyes with a strict look in it.

"But I would refuse, like usual. You need to do it yourself; it doesn't always have to be someone else nursing you. Seriously, I didn't learn out of myself how to cook. In fact, I think Erica and Sarah taught me…" Almost, there was place for a smile on Ben's stoic face, but as the place was there, no smile appeared. He didn't think there would ever be a smile found there again. Anyway, Benny seemed to enjoy the fact how Sarah and Erica would teach him cook in the future. He didn't know the two girls learned him just in case they won't be there to prepare meals. _Almost as if they knew what would happen to them…_

Ben looked at his watch, noticing his breakfast/lunch took him almost half an hour. Too long, way too long. He quickly ate his last plate of bacon and eggs, and ran to Ethan's house. Nobody would be home for the moment, so he could easily do whatever he wanted. In his thoughts, he laughed. If the vampire council noticed this – they probably are watching him right now – they would wonder why the future spells master came to the past, and what he was seeking at the seer's residence. If they were as organized as he remembered, then they would want tot sent some idiot (probably Rory) to come and have a talk, interrogating him without having him notice. But he would notice, and the vampires, if the answer didn't please them, would rid him of all of his blood.

After a small run, he arrived at the Morgan household. Just as he remembered it. But it wasn't as quite as neat or friendly looking, as he always had thought. His mind had changed over the years, and the friendly Morgan household changed into enemy property. It wasn't a nice thought, but it was just like all thoughts revolving around the most powerful seer Benny has ever known. So he lifted his hands and began to install those spells, being concentrated again. If anyone passed the house, they would deem Benny Weir even weirder. Ha! They couldn't know that one odd, crazy boy might as well save all of their damned lives. He let them live in oblivion. It might be better the world didn't know in what kind of sick world they were going to live in. The world wasn't ready for vampires, werewolves, spells masters, seers, and an evil taking over that sick world…

Nope, the world was never ready for the evil to arrive. It would never be.

Someone pulled his shoulder, almost breaking the concentration. Ben told that, whoever it was, he needed to wait just a few more seconds. Apparently the one that needed him could, and Ben successfully completed the spell. Then, Ben sat down on the grass, exhausted. It took a lot of energy to install those spells. And to see at the stance of the sun, it took him at least three hours to do so. No wonder Ben was exhausted from just standing on some random house's lane, holding his arms pointed to it for almost three hours.

Running must also be exhausting, because younger him had wanted his attention, but couldn't have found him. Three hours later, it had occurred to him that his older self probably must be at Ethan's, just like himself when he didn't know where to go at first.

"What is it?" Ben asked his younger self, who still was trying to say something despite his exhaustion. Really did he find it that hard to do something as simple as running at a certain speed for the three miles to Ethan's?

"Others are coming… wanna see you…" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What is so important you ran all the way here? Because you'd rather call me on my phone." Then he got why Benny ran, and not called him, "and I don't have a phone. Okay, you were saying?" Benny had started panted again during Ben's response, and now the boy tried to minimize it again to answer his older self's question.

"More questions 'bout past … gotta answer 'em…" Ben shot up, despite being totally exhausted. They wanted their answers? Well, they would get them. He'd already imagined they would want their questions answered or, in some other cases, like Rory, are just interested in hearing about his past, not specifically wanting to ask anything. And Ben would answer, he decided. He'd be vague, but at least they got their answers. He still had at least one hour and a half left to prepare. But, for now, he had to satisfy a bunch of hyper and interested teenagers. He wondered what he could come up with.

Ben stood up, and he walked from the direction Benny had come from. Behind him, he heard a small and weak protest, and hastily following footsteps. _Huh. Doesn't want to be left alone. A quality that could kill him,_ Ben thought, immediately rejecting that thought. _No; it's a quality that could have killed me. _

Ben walked quickly, and Benny wondered when he'd learned to walk this fast. When he was halfway to his home, he crossed the four. He nodded at each one of them. "Okay, you guys, I ain't got time for questions, so make it quick." This was a big contrast to the Maxwell Strange they had learned to know when they were at Benny's two days ago. Sarah asked first.

"When did you find out about Benny being your cousin?" Ben thought about that, before answering, "Genealogy tests. Next question!" Ethan was about to speak, but the time traveler wouldn't let him. Not Ethan. Everybody could ask whatever they wanted, but not Ethan. The only thing he was allowed to do was to be silent and listen.

"A question from anyone except the black-haired kid here!" he said, a little harsh. Ethan looked at him, not-understanding. Eventually, no more questions came as Erica was bored, Rory didn't need to know anything, and Sarah refused to ask more unless Max gave Ethan a chance to speak up. And Benny managed to run into the group again, still panting.

"Dude! How come you're so fast?" Ben shrugged.

"You learn yourself how to be quick when there's the constant danger… of bullies," Ben quickly added, "I got bullied a lot when I was younger, and so were my friends. Two of them moved away, one committed suicide. The last friend I have left is more of a brother to me." He let his eyes slid to everyone, looking at Rory while mentioning the last friend left.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, bringing everybody out of balance. Only Ben was able to keep his balance, and he looked in the direction of the school when the five friends tried to get back up.

"What was that?" Erica asked. Ben shrugged.

"That depends. What time is it?" Ethan looked on his watch before answering Benny's long lost cousin.

"It's ten over four."

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**And we're almost gonna meet the evil! ****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? I'd like to know what you think of it,**** but I hope you liked this fourth chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance (normal wait: 1-3 days). Next chapter spoiler: future Rory is involved!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-****Writer207**


	7. When the beast roars

Benji, Axl and Daan made haste towards the old Whitechapel High School, for their target would be hiding there. The master had tracked the scrawny teenager he wanted as pet, and so the three boys needed to get the other teenager to their master. If one would glance a look at this trio, they would shake their head, wondering how these three ever got together, without the nerve to actually ask the three companions.

The first traitor – because they once were honorable members of the human race – was a young man named Daan. At birth, his parents named him Dean, but because of him, the tradition of name-changing when joining your new Master had been brought to life. He was of Dutch origin, and wanted to bear the Dutch-ified version of his name, thus changing the 'e' into an 'a'. This tall blonde traitor had preferred gun power over any other weapon, making him a specialist with it.

The second man in the group was declared outlaw five years ago, being suspected for working with the enemy. Eventually, he took off, and had sworn duty to the Master no two weeks later. Alex, now known as Axl, was born in Paraguay, and he had grown up there, until his father put his wife and son on a plane to the United States. Unlike his two companions, he preferred brawling over using a weapon. To defend himself, the dark-skinned man brought along a baseball bat he had found at the last baseball stadium he'd come across.

Their last and youngest companion had chosen the name Benji for only a few months now. Unlike the other two, he was forced to join the Master. Benji rather had stayed Benjamin, but the Master wouldn't allow that when he entered his village, and started killing everybody, except some boys, including Benjamin. The Latino had to watch how his father was brutally murdered in front of his very eyes, only to be taken away himself. He was given a gun, and was still learning how to use it.

Daan was the overall leader of the trio, because he obviously had most experience. He was there when Axl pledged loyalty to the Master, and helped invading Benjamin's town. It was at Axl's wish that he let the young scrawny Latino live, now proved to be of a good use. Benji felt like he owed the two young men something, and when asked to join in for a small hunt, he'd agreed immediately. He hoped that, if he didn't owe them anymore, he could just leave. The key word being 'hoped', as every traitor of the Master was sentenced to death when deserting his powerful army of trained traitors.

At the school, the three stopped. Somewhere out here was the young boy the Master wished, and they had to find him within the hour, or it was either the boy who would die, or one of the three traitors. They dared not to split up; because in the information about this boy it was mentioned that he was a vampire, meaning that he either had gone beast or not. Daan did not take any chances and ordered to stick together. The vampire had a head start, meaning he would have rigged the school's hallways. Anyone with few brain cells would rig the hallways.

So, the three waited outside for dawn to rise. The vampire had to come out sooner or later, and at daylight they had a better view of the area, so they waited patiently for one of those two things to happen. Neither happened for at least three hours, and Benji started to get bored, and nervous.

"Maybe he's not here," he suggested, gaining the attention of his superiors. He was intimidated by their looks at night, and shivered.

"He's here," Axl spoke, with a heavy accent, "We know he is."

"But he might be…"

"No discussion," Daan cut in, and Benji shut his mouth. If Daan said 'no discussion', there would be no discussion for the rest of the day. Or night, depending on the situation. He sighed and lay back. He was not the one on guard duty, and therefore he could rest a little. He wouldn't be able to sleep during the hunt, so he took every chance of resting while he can. Eventually, he did fall asleep and when he opened his eyes again, he didn't know how much time had passed. It still was night, yet he noticed how it was about to be broken by the upcoming dawn.

As he sat up, he saw his two companions, also asleep. The wait had taken its toll, and sleep had gotten grip on both young men. That, or they had trusted Benji with guard duty when they thought the youngest amongst them was only resting. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, standing up and scanning the environment. Nothing had changed since he saw it a few hours ago; only the small bit of sun that was known as dawn had made it seem lighter in color than in the dark.

Behind him, he caught a small fragment of someone, something, growling. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing; just the few couple of trees a hundred meters from his position. He reached out in his pocket, but grasped nothing but emptiness. Remembering he had taken his gun out of his pocket before resting, he searched it as fast as he could. When the heavy metal weigh was back in his hand, he heard it again. This time, he didn't hesitate and shot bullets at the direction of the growling. The wooden bullets specifically produced for killing vampires hit the trees in the distance, and the loud gun shots woke up Daan and Axl. They both didn't seem happy.

"What the fuck!" Daan screamed as he heard the gun shots. Axl just lifted his head, being disoriented for a moment. Another one of Daan's qualities Benji admired in his leader is how quick he could go from fast asleep to very awake. Daan shot up, and pushed Benji to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're alarming it." They've come to the conclusion ion referring to the vampire as 'it'. Because, either way, it was something that was hunted, therefore it impossibly could be a 'he'. Benji trembled, not able to produce a simple response. He was afraid, and it was impossible for Benji to talk when scared. But Daan wasn't exactly the patient kind of guy. "Well, the cat got your damn tongue? **_Answer me_**!"

Benji couldn't answer, because now the growling could be heard by Axl and Daan as well. The two others lifted their heads to the group of trees, where a scrawny vampire watched them. He stood 100 meters away, but it was enough for Daan and Axl to get into action. Daan smiled devilishly at his youngest companion. "Good, Benji, I'll take care of you later – first, we've got to drug this little vampire." He took out his gun, and started shooting. The vampire's body was either made out of steel, or Daan missed every shot. The leader looked up, surprised – normally, he would've at least heard the vampire whimper in pain for one shot. He couldn't have missed _all _of his shots, could he?

As quick as a riding train, the vampire rushed toward the trio, who assumed the beast had gotten control. They didn't worry – it wouldn't be much harder to defeat the vampire. Benji, however, had his doubts. About if they would make it out alive or not. Without even knowing how it happened, Benji suddenly lay flat on the ground, the bloodthirsty vampire-boy-beast-thing on top of him, ready to strike. He hadn't expected to see Axl's bat blowing the not so muscled beast off of him. When the youngest tried to stand up, however, he couldn't. He had a sharp, and he would swear he could feel blood roll down from it. He couldn't feel his legs as well, and could just barely move his arms from the impact. His gun was located a few inches away from his right hand.

As the beast recovered from the hit with the bat, he now targeted Axl, but the young man did not seem scared. He prepared to hit the beast boy with the bat, while Daan stood just behind the beast, so the beast would be standing between the two more experienced traitors. The beast ran towards Axl, the second-in-command ready to strike with the bat. For the two boys, everything now went in slow motion. When Axl hit the beast in his face with the bat, Daan managed to shoot a wooden bullet into the neck of the beast, which whimpered and fell to the ground.

_Too easy,_ Benji thought. Axl and Daan didn't share the same thoughts. As soon as the beast hit the ground, the two already congratulated each other. That's when Axl noticed how Benji still lay on the ground. "Well, you can't sleep now. Get up!" the only thing Benji could do was lift his head and slightly move his hands, not enough to push himself up. The Latino shook his head.

"I can't move," his two superiors glared at him.

"We won. Don't pretend, Benji. Just get the hell up." Even with the calm tone in Daan's voice, Benji and Axl knew how mad Daan was. He wanted to report their success as quick as possible, or they had a chance to be hanged, successful mission or not. Benji tried his hardest – he really did! – but he couldn't get up. The feeling in his arm was slowly coming back, but not fast enough for Daan.

As Benji lifted his head under the ever present complaints of the leader, his eyes widened. The best was getting up, now even madder than it already was. He didn't growl this time – meaning this beast learned quickly what the three would do to him. Benji, unable to speak because of fright, tried to warn them in any way he could. But none of his signals were read by the boys.

"I've had it with you!" Daan suddenly spat, "I've had it with you and your zero-experience. We'd better get rid of him now and tell the Master the beast killed him, so at least we won't be killed." The last part was addressed to Axl, who had put his bat over his shoulder. The stranger just nodded his head, until he heard something behind him. He couldn't have been prepared for the great force that suddenly grabbed the bat and threw him onto the ground. With a large thud, he hit the ground, the beast right on top of him. Axl never got the chance to scream for the last time.

In the meantime, Daan had taken hold of his gun and fired at the beast as the blonde vampire was too busy killing Axl and drinking him blood. Yet, the vampire just seemed irritated by the fact that some idiot was shooting at him. Benji watched Daan, and then the beast, and then, his eyes landed on the gun that lay close to his hand. If he could only reach that gun…

As he hand slowly progressed the few inches towards the gun, Daan was being taken care of by the blonde vampire. Unlike Axl, Daan had the chance to scream, regretting it immediately after doing it. The Master, who was close by, would hear him. It would alarm him they had failed. Trust his luck, but they could need the back-up the Master would give them. Before it went black, he hoped to see Benji soon, wherever he was going.

As the beast had finished of Benji's last living superior, he hand closed around the gun, and with difficulty, aimed it at the vampire. When he was about to open fire, and when the vampire turned his head towards Benji, he suddenly grasped to its head. It sank through its knees, its eyes pinched, and expressing pain through this state and through growling. Benji watched how the vampire was being brought in a state of unconsciousness.

A small breeze went over his head, and before he knew it, a young man stood between the bodies of Axl, Daan and the hunted vampire, face towards the only surviving hunter. Benji's throat got dry – the Master stood in front of him. The cold blue eyes seemed to look through his soul, and black hair was surprisingly taken care of. The scrawney yet powerful Master shook his head.

"You failed," were the simple words that came out of his mouth. Benji tried to shake his own head and tell him he hadn't failed, until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He screamed as loud as he could, looking at the Master. Benji knew he was doing it. The Master was hurting him. It was a very unbearable pain, and after ten awfully long minutes, Benji's world went completely black.

* * *

**I really wanted to a chapter like this one, so here it is. ****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? What do you think this evil wanted Rory? I'd like to know what you think of it,**** but I hope you liked this sixth chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance (normal wait: 1-3 days). Next chapter spoiler: (past) the evil shows itself!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-****Writer207**


	8. Guys, meet your imminent death

The ground was still shaking, and eventually, it had stopped. The five that actually live in this time didn't know what happened, while one of the boys, Benny maybe had a clue. If he had connected the dots, he would have known this was the thing his older self, Ben, had been trying to raise protective barriers for. In Ben's own words, the world never was ready for the evil. The five looked up, expecting to see something. Yet, the street was clear from anything. It was just like it had been nothing, as if the ground had only shaken a bit, because there was no damage to be seen in the street.

Nobody saw something, except for Ben. The others might not have noticed the grey smoke floating at some twenty feet away from them, almost invisible for the eye, but he had.

"What was that?" Rory asked a bit too loud. Ben looked from Rory to the evil, and sighed in relief when the evil showed no sign that it had seen or identified the five children and the adult spells master. Ben turned to Rory.

"Shh!" Ben signed to him, and the others looked at Ben in confusion. They had no idea why they had to be silent. There was nobody around, just the six of them, so why be quiet when they could be as loud as they wanted? "It could hear us. If it does, we're in big trouble." Ben explained, whispering it.

"What?" Benny whispered back, shrugging – seriously, why was he whispering, too? –, "there's nothing here."

"Because you don't know where to look." Ben whispered back to them. He silently performed a spell, and he heard the gasps of his friends. They had finally noticed the most unnatural smoke they've ever seen.

"What is it?" Sarah wanted to know. No doubt about it that Ethan would want to know, too, but Sarah had just been a bit earlier with asking it.

"It is something that, if not stopped, will become the world's new ruler." Ben spoke out of knowledge, but the others couldn't know that.

"Then why don't we bring it down? I mean, it's just smoke!" Erica commented, and Ben gave the dirtiest glare he could give the girl he loved to her.

"It is not just smoke! It is the incarnation of evil itself! It can't be defeated easily." Then, Ben remembered something else from one of his adventures. From the time Ethan was still around. He still had the wounds from then. "And I guess it's some sort of fire demon, so we'd better not anger it or let it know we're here."

"How come you know that?" Ethan said, curiously. Ben did not intend to answer that question. It was better to keep their future tales away from them, so they would suspect the least from him. Yet, how would he not be suspicious after performing a spell – silent, yet noticeable – and telling them what he knew about it? Ben sighed. He should have thought it through properly, even if he didn't have the time or, at first, the intention to travel back in time. It had just been one mistake, but it could change the course of time, luckily.

"So, what do we do now?" Benny wanted to know. Ben gulped.

"We run. To Ethan's!" He said the last part out loud, risking the evil to hear it, but loud enough for everybody to know where to flee to. Or, in the vampire's cases, to fly to. Literally. Just after Ben told them where to go, the vampires (with the exception of Sarah) flew into the sky and went to the safe house Ben had indicated. Ben had wished they had just stayed with both feet on the ground, because the evil was the best at detecting flying objects near him. And so the most challenging chase of their lives began.

Soon, Rory and Erica were out of sight and the evil focused itself solely on the group of four that was running away from them, Sarah keeping up with human speed for the first mile. Slowly, the evil (smoke) came closer, and closer to them, and the four started to feel how the heat of the smoke got stronger the closer it came to them. Sarah, still being vulnerable to fire or extreme heat in general, decided to speed up as well, leaving younger Benny and Ethan, with their adult supervisor, behind. At first, the three had given up hope Sarah would come back.

Then, Ethan's house came into view. Just fifty feet more. No, that was still not close enough to really escape the evil. They wouldn't make it without back-up. They only could hope nobody tripped over their own feet. The two boys didn't know Ben would sacrifice himself for his younger self and Ethan. Without his younger self, he himself would die as well (or fade… which one would it be?), so they should rather save younger him.

From his side, he saw how two blurs took Benny and Ethan and placed them safe in Ethan's house. It was Rory and Sarah! Ben smiled. They'd live. At least long enough until one of them does something very stupid and changes the future the older Benny had tried to prevent from happening. When Ben had just ten more feet to run to get to safety, he tripped. The five were watching at the front door, and Ben saw how Ethan was trying to convince the others to help.

Before they could, however, the evil (smoke) charged itself. Ben had seen it happen for many times, so he could predict how powerful this blast would be. Bad for him, but the next one would be a very hard one, unavoidable. Unless when using magic. He quickly glanced back to the group, and then he focused himself. _They were gonna find out anyway._

The five watched how a very big blast of fire was shot at 'cousin Maxwell', and how it went around him, and didn't even got a chance to hit the older Benny, as he had quickly put up a protective shield around him. They watched in awe, but Ben didn't notice – he concentrated on the evil, and only the evil. He forgot everything around him, because he needed to. For if he didn't… let's say one mistake is enough to burn him alive. The surge lasted for a very long time, so long that Ben didn't know how much time has passed.

"We've got to do something!" Ethan shouted, still standing in the shade of his house. Before Ethan could move, Benny stopped him.

"He can handle it." However… "I hope," he added quickly, watching older self withstanding so much power, that Benny wondered how in the world he had learned to do that. When the power surge of fire stopped, Ben knew two things: it would take at least ten minutes before the evil smoke regenerated the most powerful blast it had, and Ben could stop concentrating. He panted, and the world around him was shaking. He could see the smoke, clear as day, but it seemed like it waited for something. He almost stumbled, not having moved one inch after he lay down the shield. That's when it hit him.

_Too much energy._ He'd used too much of his energy to regenerate a shield powerful enough to withstand a lot of energy, yet older Benny was the one who had a price to pay. He couldn't as quickly 'refuel' as the evil smoke, and he wasn't as good as the evil anyway. He should have run instead, even when he tripped. He could have made it.

The world around him faded away. His sight darkened, the sounds diminished, his knees were trembling. He was soon to fall down, he knew, and he hoped. Not for a miracle, not for help, not for anything that could help him. _Don't let me down._ He hoped younger Benny would find a way to defeat it, without losing Ethan, and Sarah, and Erica, and Rory's innocence. He'd have to grow up faster than he would have, but he would also know what to do. Besides, if he were going to grow up like his older self, who says he wouldn't make the same mistake and return by accident, having a chance to fix the wrong himself.

With these thoughts, he completely blacked out.

* * *

**And... they've met the evil! And... sorry for the cliffhanger, I just didn't know how to continue from that point, so you've got 500 words less this chapter.****How did you like it? Good, meh, bad? What do you think happened to Benny? I'd like to know what you think of it,**** but I hope you liked this chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance (normal wait: 1-3 days). On with the reviews:**

_MBAV fan (I'm sorry, but if I say it's correct/wrong, I'll give away huge part of the plot, but a good deduction!)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	9. And nothing but the truth

"Did you know about him being a spells master?" Sarah asked Benny, who clearly had been hiding something the past days. He shifted on his feet, nervous, and Ethan decided it was time to help out Sarah by hearing out his best friend – he too was curious about what Benny had been hiding.

"Did you?" Benny hadn't been comfortable with hiding the truth from his friends, but he'd sworn to his older him not to trust anyone, 'especially the most powerful'. Benny didn't know what that meant, but it must be one of his friends, like Ethan or Erica, or it might even mean Rory. You could never know. Older him had been quite cryptic to him, avoiding talking about their future. Then, what was so bad that he didn't want to tell himself?

"Well, actually, I did," Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but Benny wouldn't let him, "I know, I should have told you guys, but he made me promise not to tell you." Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. He just survived an attack that should've killed him," Sarah noticed, pointing at 'Maxwell Strange'. All that time they had been inside, he hadn't waked up yet. He kept turning and mumbling words, but nobody really understood why he was saying them. Benny looked up as if he only now realized the meaning behind Sarah's words.

"He did…" he threw his arms in the air and shouted like a little boy, "Amazing! Am I able to do that ten years later!? Awesome!" if older him was awake, he wouldn't hesitate to hit younger him in the head for revealing the secret he had wanted to keep. Everybody looked at him if he were crazy – only Rory had a look of misunderstanding in his eyes. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together – why he made the comment 'ten years later', why Maxwell could be Benny's darker twin…

"That's you from the future?" Erica asked, voice filled with surprise and disgust. This Erica didn't like there were two Bennies now. Benny grinned sheepishly, responding with a weak 'yes', and then he'd finally broken his promise to himself. He couldn't leave his friends with questions, could he?"

"Oh," Rory said, after some time, "that makes more sense."

"It does," a weak voice said, and they noticed Benny – older Benny – was waking up, "and I thought I promised not to tell." He continued with an accusing voice, and he trained his eyes onto younger Benny. Benny shrugged.

"They asked too much, and I told them what I knew. You were going to tell them one day, right?" he added, unsure about it. Benny didn't know if older Benny was ever going to tell them. Ben sighed – he didn't have a choice, did he? He tried to get up, and eventually succeeded, despite Sarah's protests.

"I can sit up, Sarah – I know how to handle a lot more dangerous situations, so I can sit up, thank you very much." After this comment, Sarah shut her mouth and let older Benny sit up. "You can still call me Max, if you feel comfortable with that." He added, looking around the group. They seemed to keep their distance from the product of the future. These two Bennies may resemble in looks, but they most ultimately differ in personalities. Future Benny – Maxwell, if you please – was an introvert, secretive, most certainly very different from their own Benny. They all seemed to wait for something.

"What?" both Bennies said at the same time, not realizing they were waiting for them.

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Ethan insisted, and Maxwell groaned.

"Ethan Morgan, why always so curious?" he didn't want it to sound offensive, but it did, "Sometimes, it's better not knowing stuff. Knowledge is a powerful weapon, but also a great flaw. Sometimes, we just need to keep things simple, or else we'll drown in our knowledge, trying to find answers to the smallest riddles that seemed easy in our childhoods." He sighed, "But now we're all together here, I might as well tell you what happened." The others took a seat, and Maxwell waited patiently for everyone to settle down and listen to his life.

"Today, now, for me ten years ago and now – for me, it's rather confusing – this evil came to Earth, deeming itself ready to annihilate any life form and destroy this planet as first of the whole galaxy. nobody knew what it was until it actually changed his mind about this planet and enslaved all in its own way. But let's start with today. We now saw it for the first time, and it doesn't really have a name. it's either the evil, or the fire demon – yes, Rory, how else could it have sent so much fire to me – or you could say smoke, if it sounds easier to defeat. We only saw it in smoke form, because it doesn't have a host body. And I could see him because years ago, I saw how it had gotten its host.

If I hadn't come, you would've searched for a solution to this problem for one month maximum, only to find out that, in order to defeat it, a… I described it earlier as a missing link, so I'll do the same now. So, in order to defeat it, you need a missing link/ nobody wanted to give up theirs, so one day, Ethan Morgan decided he could take on the evil without the missing link, lying to everyone about what he was planning to do, in order to save their lives." He took a pause, a small breathe, and then continued, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"I realized too late what was happening. I couldn't save you," Maxwell directed this to Ethan, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But with you being… gone, we saw no other option than to flee from Whitechapel. The evil, or the Master, like he was called from then on by a small group of followers, destroyed Whitechapel one day after we left. We left with four, but two days ago and ten years later from today, two returned – I and Rory survived the ten years." Sarah and Erica glanced at each other, hoping they didn't think older Benny meant they were going to die.

"Anyway, the first year, it went great. Sometimes, we'd even forget we were hiding from the evil, who desperately wanted us dead, or tortured, not in that particular order. We visited family in the States, spent our first Christmas outside Whitechapel eating turkey in New York, flew over the Grand Canyon. It was almost like a dream coming true. Just four free souls travelling at their wish, with no money, free to do and get whatever they wanted. We were really happy together, just the four of us crossing America and Canada. Even if it, after that year, had the complete control over the continents America, Europe and Asia – Africa and Australia were still resisting at that point.

It was only natural to feel like you've being watched by the enemy. One year after Ethan disappeared, or was gone, or whatever you want to call it, the evil found them. And I mean, it found a way to make all supernatural creatures go bonkers. I was lucky I'm a supernatural creature that's more human than beast. You three" he pointed at the three vampires, "are vampires, thus you're coming closer to the beast side of your supernatural side than the human one. You were in danger, all of you. That year, we stumbled upon a very powerful spells master, who took three years to teach me all he knew before he passed away. His name was Maxwell Strange.

When we left, after we buried him, Sarah's situation started to fall. Sometimes, it seemed like she wasn't even here, deep in the thoughts of the beast that was caged inside of her. One day, she couldn't control it anymore and she attacked us." He looked directly at a shocked Sarah, "You could do nothing about it, Sarah, it's all the fault of the evil. It made you go savage, it made you forget our faces … I remember you being hungry, and attacking me for my blood. I wanted to protect myself, naturally, and grabbed the first thing I could find. It was a branch with a sharp point. I didn't know where you were going to attack, so I just pointed it at you, and you … you ran into it. It hit you in the heart, and I couldn't do anything to save you. I'm sorry," the last sorry was for both Ethan and Sarah – _sorry that I killed you, Sarah, and sorry I killed her, Ethan._

"We buried you two, and continued our journey. It… it wasn't as quiet as we wished it was. Next years, we would mostly try and find a place to stay, without scaring off the people, and without turning them against us. We saw an old woman telling the people of one village how we were cursed – she told us the night before she was a seer, so we thought she wouldn't give away our secret – and suddenly, not only the village, but also the whole state wanted us killed, because we were 'dangerous' and were better off dead. It went like that for all those years we fled.

In the sixth year, Erica was having trouble keeping the beast caged. We separated way for a few hours, so we could all eat in peace, but I was stupid enough to cook my meal that night and it attracted a werewolf-beast. A beast that once could have been called a werewolf. If it weren't for you, Erica, I was already dead. I don't want to go into detail too much, but after the beast got away, you asked me too… you wanted to… you knew I learned a spell that could kill a person instantly, for the most desperate situations, and you asked me to perform the spell on you, 'cause you'd rather die a vampire then live a beast. I did, and even if it was you who wanted it, I never got over it…" he paused for a while, taking some more breaths and gulping a bit more. _You can do it, Weir – you can tell them some more about it. Now you're busy, you can't stop telling what happened next._

"Rory and I kept travelling, telling myself to never tell my blonde companion the truth about her death. I knew he'd kill me on the spot – during the years, you two have developed a strong brother-sister bond." Rory and Erica seemed disgusted by this idea, "Anyway, eight years after the evil came, I decided to learn how to hunt from Rory. One day, he'd hide and I had to find him. It turned out different than we'd expected.

It took me three full months to find out where Rory was. He got locked up somewhere in North Dakota – we were there at that time – along with other supernatural beings. After some time, I learned that their beasts all hadn't showed up yet, and it had to be a training center for those to learn and control their beast, also to be brainwashed into thinking they need to serve their Master. I had luck Rory's got a strong mind and they hadn't completely broken his spirit yet." Rory was surprised, as were the others – he had a strong mind? "I found him, sitting there, waiting for someone to tell him what he had to do next. At first, he didn't recognize me. You even considered calling the guards, Rory, what were you thinking? At least, I got you out of there, but you still hadn't spoken to me. It took you one week to realize you weren't there anymore, and to speak up to me._ 'They killed them,' _you told me, _'I watched them kill my parents.'_ That was a moment where I honestly didn't know what to do." He paused again. All this talking – he was getting a dry throat. His story was almost finished, so he couldn't stop talking now.

"Eventually, at his request, I took away those specific memories, only leaving the memory of seeing your dead parents. The time in the prison wasn't all that bad, because he now could control his beast. I never understood why they would teach them to control them, because they're beasts – they're wild, they can't be controlled – but Rory somehow found a way to keep his caged, even when it tries to break out.

Now, two more years later, at the end of the ten years we were on the run, we returned to Whitechapel, to find some more spell books grandma might have hid somewhere in the house, to protect it from whatever was to come. And when I tried to teleport into my old room, I ended up in my old room ten years back. That was, chronologically seeing, two days ago, when you first met me. So, I'm here because of some stupid mistake I made. Yet, now I'm here, I'm willing to help you out, even if some of us won't make it." The room had already fallen silent – very silent, for they weren't the best listeners and older Benny had at least expected Rory to ask at least ten questions, but he hadn't. They had just stayed silent and had listened. Now they knew what made him this way. Now they knew how he could've ever grown up. Benny nodded.

"That was the truth, and nothing but the truth."

* * *

**So, now you knox the whole truth. Although, he might have left some parts out, just for the sake of them not needing to know certain things about their not too distant future.**** Did you like it? Good, meh, bad? What do you think they'll do in the next chapter.**** I'd like to know what you think of it, but I hope you liked this chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance, if school allows me to have a bit of free time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	10. The missing link

"Wow." That was the first reaction Benny's future had gotten in ten minutes, after trying to cope with the information Ben had given them. Nobody had said anything to him for at least 10 minutes. Ben looked up at Rory, and the blonde guy failed to see the older Benny was trying not to cry because of all the memories he'd called up. "My parents… are they really going to do that?" he sounded shocked, afraid. Ben nodded.

"I'm sorry Rory. I couldn't find you for three months. If I were just a little quicker, I could have rescued you and your parents." Rory nodded. This hasn't happened yet. If they could just alter whatever is to happen, he wouldn't even have to see his parents suffer. The next few minutes, he answered questions of the others. They also asked for some more details, but he wouldn't give them. ("No, I did not have a girlfriend!" he said to his younger self. _Because she died before I asked her if she wanted to._) Eventually, it was Ethan's turn to ask something. He had only one question though.

"What exactly happened to me?" older Benny didn't hesitate.

"You were gone after trying to do it yourself."

"If what you're saying is true," Ethan reasoned, "then gone must mean something else. You're not talking to me like I'm dead, neither as if I survived."

"Please, Ethan," 'cousin Maxwell' said, "That's some point I'd rather not talk about. Especially not to you." Ethan nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't get anything else out of his older best friend.

"Then, how are we going to stop it? How did you stop it?" Ethan asked. Ben sighed again.

"Once more: why so curious?" he stared at Ethan, sometimes glancing at the others in the room. "I'll tell you what you absolutely must know, but nothing more. Normally, it would take you a month – I already said that, didn't I? – to figure out how to defeat it. Now, I've been through this hell once, I can do this again. But I need you five to do exactly as I say." The five of them nodded, Erica not really being interested in this evil.

"Okay then. Vampires, you stay in this house. I've placed protective spells all around this place; you'll be able to survive in here." Expecting a protest from Sarah, he continued, "Don't forget, it's a damned fire demon smoke with no host body. I don't want to see any of you coming close to that thing that possesses the power of which he can vaporize the three of you within one hundredth of a second. Is that clear?"

"Yes." "Whatever." "One hundredth of a second?" Older Benny nodded, and he turned towards his younger self.

"Benny, you were – I was – the one defeating it ultimately, but by then the missing link was already given to it. We couldn't know it would take whatever he wanted. All I'm asking you is to come with me and take over when it's too strong for me." Younger Benny looked at older him as if he was crazy.

"Dude, you're the one that's more powerful than me. If you're down, what do I do?"

"You'll find a way." Ben said, and eventually turned towards Ethan. The one he'd missed the most during those ten years of darkness.

"Ethan, I need you to do the most important thing of this whole operation."

"Tell me – I'm ready."

"Good," he took a breath, and then told Ethan what exactly he had to do, "Okay, kid, you go up to your room, lock the door, barricade it, close the window and wait until either of me come to get you out of there, telling you it's over." This not only surprised Ethan, but shocked him. They got to do all the fighting, but he had to stay low? It's never been that Ethan had to stay at home…

"What?"

"You heard me. To your room, young man," Ben said severely. Huh, I sound like his dad. Ethan shook his head.

"You know I can help, and yet you're saying I have to stay here?"

"Listen, you don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand. I can take this, we always could."

"Ethan, it's better you'd…"

"I want to help." Older Benny was slowly getting angry.

"I know; you'll help by staying away from the fight!"

"How am I supposed to help when I'm in my room?"

"Trust me; you'll help us a lot with it!"

"But I…" That was it. Ben had enough of Ethan being so stubborn to help. So he quickly lifted his hand and nonverbally performed a stunning spell. A stunned Ethan landed with a thud on the ground, and after Ben had checked if he had any wounds, he turned back to the group – and the group now was quite shocked and angry.

"Why did you do that?" Younger Benny wanted to know. Oh gosh, now he had to explain his younger self how powerful the young stunned man actually was. He sighed again.

"I think you'll understand me when I say that Ethan's like Jean Grey." Older Benny had no idea if the three vampires knew who Jean Grey was. Sarah had some glint of recognition in her eyes, Erica didn't care who that was and Rory had a look on his face like _'Ethan's like Jean Grey!_'.

"What?" Younger Benny didn't quite understand, so once again, older him had to explain.

"Listen, Ethan has incredible power. Some of which have yet to be discovered. With his kind of power, he can get far if well-developed. Telekinesis, mind reading, memory stealing… all with his mind. He's freaking powerful, that if he were a mutant, he'd be class 5 like Jean Grey. And like you know – that's very dangerous, if placed in the wrong hands or I moments of instability."

"That still gives you no reason to knock him out!" Yelled younger him, and Ben sighed.

"He didn't need to know how powerful he was." A small silence of a few seconds followed. "Neither did he need to know how this ends." Benny, cautious by these words, took one step back.

"What do you mean, how this ends?"

"I've always told you he was gone, did I? and that the evil can't be defeated with a missing link? Well, these years ago, Ethan decided that, to stop it, he'd be the missing link. He couldn't stand seeing the city suffer from the evil. This missing link, I might better explain it as a sacrifice. One life was needed to bring the demon down. I came just when Ethan was burned, and performed the spell of one of grandma's ancient spell books from the Roman times, and we didn't know until few days after his burial that the evil had chosen Ethan to be the host body. So, in fact, he did go. His mind died, his life ended, but his body is being used." Ben gulped, breaking this silence once more.

"Now you see why I'd rather avoid talking about him? We lost everything because of some demon who decided it would be fun to take over the world and keep us people as their servants, oppressing the normal. I need to see that changed. So we'd better keep him," he motioned his head to Ethan, "inside and out of its reach. This evil, its millennia old, it'll probably recognize me as one from the future."

"It can recognize time travelers?" Benny wondered, and Ben nodded.

"It has something to do with my aura or whatever, I already forgot. The point being, he'll know I'm supposed to be ten years longer." Ben walked over to the couch, to pick up his coat, and went to the door. The four watched him go, until Ben turned around.

"Well, Benny, what are you waiting for? He'll be fine, it wears of in a matter of minutes," Ben tried to assure Benny of Ethan's safety. Younger him walked closer, and Ben turned to the three vampires.

"You can't come out this door, and you can't let Ethan leave. 'Kay?" Rory and Sarah nodded.

"Good." Maxwell nodded, "Now, let's change the future."

* * *

**And there goes the next chapter. Few more to go, and then it's over. I might do a sequel, but not so sure about that. So, a big applause for those who guessed it right about Ethan being possessed: MBAV fan was the only who reviewed this idea, but still big applause for those who had their suspicions.**** Did you like it? Good, meh, bad? I'd like to know what you think of it, but I hope you liked this chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance, if school allows me to have a bit of free time. On with the reviews:**

_Danielle Domain (There'll be more Ethan, don't worry (already in this chappie) and that's a good idea, but I'm afraid it won't fit with what I have in mind)_

_Guest (Maybe they will!)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	11. Master and servant

_Future_

He was exhausted.

When Rory opened his eyes and found himself in a round room. There wasn't much space, the walls were dull grey and ten feet above the ground was there one small window, serving as the only source of light. Only then, he noticed how his arms and feet were linked to the wall by those strong ropes he knew very well. There was a door at the other side, but with these ropes, Rory wouldn't be able to reach. He could bet the door was left unlocked, like the other time.

He was back in Fort Mandan. He was back in the prison that had tried to make a servant, a slave out of him.

He had no idea how long it took for someone to enter his prison. Yet, every time someone passed, Rory called out for them, in the hope one of them was so good to let him go. Most ignored him, and one of them even banged something hard onto his unlocked door, which made Rory temporary deaf. He growled, but stopped the immediate second he realized he was growling. It wasn't him growling, it was the beast inside of him. Don't give in, he told himself once, just don't. It helped a while. Out of plain boredom, he started to remind himself of songs he heard when he was younger, and sang them out loud. None of the other prisoners – there were other prisoners, he knew – complained like the other time, and a low male voice even joined in when a song played the unknown supernatural male knew.

But, it wouldn't last forever. His throat became a bit hoarse, and he had to stop singing. Looking at how there was lesser light as time passed, it was soon to be evening, and that meant that he soon got his food. And Rory was right. Fairly quickly after that thought, a guard walked in.

Rory recognizes the greasy man immediately – it had been his previous guard, from before Benny had rescued him. He was tall, bald, greasy and had no sense of humor whatsoever. He never really seemed in the mood to talk, yet he sometimes would, because something excited had passed. And, apparently, his return was such exciting topic.

"I heard ye killed two men." He had a low, raspy voice, and Rory looked up at the man, who put a plate with some unidentified kind of flesh onto the ground, close to the boy vampire, so he could pick it up, but nothing more. Rory glared at him.

"I didn't kill them!" he protested, "it was self-defense. And it wasn't even me! It was…"

"'T was the beast inside of you, huh? All faults we make, we blame the beast. I know you, kid, you wouldn't intentionally let free the beast so you could get out of that situation." Rory shivered. He knew this man was right. He hadn't called upon the beast completely. Now he thought of it, his beast was still awaiting the moment to be finally free. It hadn't been the beast who killed, but the scrawny blonde vampire the beast was caged in. The man shrugged.

"Now ye get it!" and he went out, closing the door without locking it. Rory stared at the unidentified kind of flesh before he stared eating it. If he ever wanted to get out, he needed to be strong, didn't he? He ate in silence, and within five minutes all was gone, into his stomach.

So, now he was fed – no, now the hungry feeling had disappeared – he had to get out. He tried to pull the chains, yet they wouldn't move. He tried to bite them so they would release him quicker, but he couldn't seem to get through the metal ropes.

After a long time, he just stopped trying to break out and panted. It took a lot of energy from his part. A single thought crossed his mind. I need to get out of here. If Benny could have broken him out, then why can't he break himself out? He didn't need help from a spells master to get free. He could do it on his own. He had power, needed no brains to get out. I need to get out of here.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said. A shiver rolled down Rory's spine. He recognized that voice. He lifted his head and in front of him stood Ethan Morgan. Yet, it wasn't quite Ethan Morgan. Rory had the right to find out after the evil possessed the body of the dead seer, which appeared to be more powerful than anyone would've guessed. He couldn't only see the future, but also a lot of other things. It was almighty in the world Rory spent the last ten years in. he was the absolute ruler with its own army and every citizen as its slave, though it barely uses them as slave – it preferred the screams of pain and loss from the citizens, taking young boys fit for the job of serving the Master, picked by boys that once were snatched away by their families themselves. Yet, there were exceptions, like those two boys he'd killed – Daan and Axl, he thought they were called.

_What is he doing here?_ The evil snickered, "Just wanted to see you. Can't a Master visit its servants?" Rory had temporary forgotten it could read minds, but he didn't want to speak up anyway. The evil didn't deserve to hear his voice. _I ain't your servant!_

"But you were, remember? You were hard to crack, but you served. Even if it only lasted a few hours." Rory couldn't recall working for the evil. Like all others, if they were just long enough away from their 'master'. _Even that's too long._

"It is never too long." Its emotionless eyes glared at the vampire, and if it weren't the evil (or Ethan) it would have already killed him. "You know, you've always had a strong mind. Two years has been a lot of time, hasn't it? Time to refresh your training." Rory had wanted to scream he didn't want to, but he couldn't. Stop it! He roared in agony, and the pain was spread all over his body, as if thousands of knives were plugged into his body. It went on like that, until Rory's spirit really was broken.

_Stop it,_ he thought, _please… I'll do anything… just make it… make it stop…_ Suddenly, the pain stopped. Rory panted again; he was broken. And all the evil had to do was glare with a small hint of rage to make Rory suffer so much. The evil brought out a little msile; of satisfaction.

"Anything. I like the sound of that." Hit turned around and started to walk away, before turning around. Rory was even more exhausted than he's ever been, and close to going unconscious. The evil could perfectly time when exactly Rory would pass out, and seconds before it happened, he announced something. "Besides, how tasted your mother? I hope she was sweet." The meaning of the words were lost as Rory couldn't think clear anymore, and gladly accepted the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

**Small future chapter (not much to say but what I've written), but also last future chapter. Few more to go, and then it's over. I might do a sequel, but not so sure about that. Did you like it? Good, meh, bad? I'd like to know what you think of it, but I hope you liked this chapter, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance, if school allows me to have a bit of free time. On with the reviews:**

_MBAV fan __(I can't wait to write it! Now I only need to fidn some fitting dialogues...__)_

_CatVampireNinja24__ (Oh, it's nothing. And yes, there might come a sequel, but not with older Benny and/or the evil)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	12. Confrontation

_Past_

The streets were cleared of any traffic as Ben and his younger self passed them. One last time, they strolled together through the streets of a calm and undestroyed Whitechapel. Whatever might happen when they encountered the evil, Ben knew he wouldn't be around anymore. If they succeeded, he'd fade away. If they failed, he'd fade away after younger him is killed. Because Ben wouldn't be a threat anymore if they killed his younger self. Until now, he didn't know just how dependent he was of his younger, more stupid, less focused self.

He wasn't planning to tell his younger self what he was planning to do. It was unthinkable, even for him, but he had to take it. You only live once, right? It meant that, not knowing how he could get back to his own time, he'd better have to go. He had yet to figure out how he would bring it, but it wouldn't give too much problems. With a bit of luck, he still could improvise. The part he didn't have to improvise is the part when he would try to defeat the evil.

Ben nodded. _Yeah, easier thought than done._ He had a few ideas how he could try, but sadly enough, he only was given time to perform one of those properly, maybe two if he hurried. After analyzing a lot of plans, he had made the conclusion of how he'd better use that first plan he created: try some serious he's never even used or practiced before, and just hope it would work. It might be nothing, but it's the plan that, if performed well, would not end up with him being killed.

Ben stopped walking. He felt some strong presence of magic. And he sensed it was old, but like, very old. A shiver was sent down his spine as he tried continuing to walk, but he simply had to stop again. No, he wasn't really feeling well. His younger self glanced at him, worried, and damn right he was. This wasn't just plain nervous. This was just kind of poisonous for the time traveler. He never had walked any further than the distance from Benny's to Ethan's, and to be honest, he didn't think he would be able to go outside the city without consequences.

"You okay?" Benny asked, and Ben nodded. He noticed he was starting to sweat and seeing his younger self, the time traveler must be looking pale in the face.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't go further."

"You getting nervous?"

"Me? For a life threatening task? Not even slightly?" he sighed, "It's only going to worsen if I continue. No, we've got to wait here." Benny frowned.

"How are we gonna know if it comes?"

"It will come," Ben said, "It'll come for both you and me, to make sure it has the future it wants." Benny looked quizzically at his older self, but just sat down the sideway after realizing Ben wouldn't try to explain it. Unlike Benny, Ben just stood there, alert as always. If he dropped his defense even once, it could be over. That's why he stood there, focused, eyes on nothing but the road. One moment, he glanced at his younger self, who was holding his phone in his hand, probably playing some stupid game while waiting for the danger to come for them. Ben shook his head. So uncaring, so defenseless. If the evil decided to hide and charge at his younger self, Benny would be gone within seconds, and so would Ben.

Darn it, couldn't younger him just watch his own freaking back for once?

They didn't need to wait longer than a few minutes, when Ben sensed it was coming for him, and frowned. He shouldn't be able to pick it up until it's at least twenty feet around him. It was sending him a warning. _Flee while you can, now I give you the chance. If I see you, you're dead._ For a second, he wanted to tell his younger self he wasn't needed anymore, but didn't do it. He needed back-up. Even if it was dangerous for the two of them.

Benny must have felt something as well, because he put away the phone and stood up, looking at the point Ben was staring at. Even though he didn't see much difference - except maybe that the air was darker at some places - he did feel being watched, and somewhat scared and intimidated. It was out there, somewhere, and the thought of some random evil smoke being more powerful than his older self... It was simply intimidating and frightening.

If he even was scared, Ben didn't show any of it. He seemed to be very calm, like Always. It kind of was weird for Benny to see himself standing there, so calmly waiting for the danger to have reached him. Then, he remembered the talk from yesterday. He wouldn't want to think about that too detailed, but his older him had acted like an adult, which was already one reason to worry. Another one was that Ben had told his younger self that, with the exception of Rory, there was nobody left he cared about, therefore making it easier for him not to care much about others, because they would either run away from him or try to kill him for being a supernatural freak. Now, Benny hoped this plan - whatever it was - would work. He did not want to live in the hell his older self told him about.

"Stand back," Ben suddenly said to Benny, who frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me, stand back."

"Why? You dragged across half of Whitechapel just to let me watch you do all the exciting stuff?" Ben sighed.

"First: it's not exciting, it's rather exhausting. Second: I don'tb want me to get hurt. It's better for us if you watched at a safe distance. We don't want to get killed, do we?" That convinced Benny, and he stepped back as Ben continued walking ahead. He felt the dizziness come back, and got the feeling that he could pue any time soon. He didn't let it take the upperhand and stood still, not moving. He did not move with the exception of his lips and voice, forming words that randomly fled his throat.

"Finally you've come," he began, "to claim this world as yours. I know you're here, somewhere, watching me and the stupid boy that is me, but ten years youngers. I can't let you take his life, or mine for that matter. We are superior - not in age-old magic, but we do have some material advantage. You know it well, do you? There's no choice in what you're given. One mind, one voice, one body to live in. The three key objects needed for superiority. With no body, you're like a flee in this world. I've come by accident, you should know this - and now I'm here, I'm given a second chance. I'm getting a chance to send you back for yet another millenium. I've become stronger. I've become better. I've become mo-"

"Hey, quit the speech already and kill it!" Benny's voice rang out. Right now, Benny was getting very irritated.

"I thought you were going to stay quiet and let me do the job! Compris?" Benny wondered why older self was talking to him with a French world (he thought it was French, becaus it sounded French), but he did stay quiet after that comment. Then, Ben could start concentrate. He closed his eye, and spoke some ancient spells he's never even used before. It had to work, it just had to. If they didn't, it had all been for nothing. As he finished the spell, and stayed quiet, Benny didn't know what to do. Older him just stood there, in the same position he stopped the spell: with a straight back, head bowed down and very concentrated.

Benny had not the knowledge to know what Ben had done. He was going to the point where the two would be equally skilled; in smoke - or soul - form. He didn't know if he would be able to return to his body after the fight was over, but he just hoped his body stayed concentrated. If the concentration was broken, his soul would be lost but his body would still live - the perfect host for the evil. Ben stood up, and saw the evil in all its greatness and evilness. the smoke was not taking any form in particular, but it leaned closest to a three feet tall man with tentacles and hammer hands. Or to some man with eight legs and fierce teeth. Or... Ben shook his head. He could go on like this forever, but he knew he would be losing too much time with it. Instead, he launched himself towards the smoke/shadow/evil/whatever and he hit it in the stomach. Pro: He could at least touch and hurt the evil. Contra: Ben himelf could also be hurt, and this time not only by the flames it can produce. They crawled back up, both of them, and Ben took the opportunity and looked over his shoulder to his younger self, who was close to breaking his concentration.

"Do not touch me!" he shouted to his younger self. He had no idea if he could be heard, but Benny slowly pulled away his hand, looking like he was mad for hearing some random voice. Good. He turned back to the evil, who ha gotten up faster than Ben had expected, and a smoke hammer fist landed in Ben's stomach. He gasped for air and flew at least ten feet back because of the impact. He rubbed his head - that's what he had landed on - and stood up. He didn't know why, but suddenly, it seemed like the evil was mocking him, laughing at him.

_Defiance is futile,_ the evil sounded,_ I will rise and you will go first._ Ben shook his head - he would not let this happen. "As long as I am standing, you won't rise. You'll have to kill me first." Ben meant it, and not threatening. The evil could not be threatened. It was merely amused by these words. If it could laugh, it would. _You are strong, Benny Weir, _it sounded again,_ but how about your friends?_ Fearing the worst, and in an impulse, he turned around. He saw his younger self, like expected, but what the hell were the others doing there? He had specifically told them not to come, whatever happened. Then he remembered younger self and his phone... He face-palmed if he could. Ethan and Benny had been texting! If it was Benny who had invited Ethan over, he made a mental note to strangle himself. He quickly turned back, but the shadowt figure that is the evil was nowhere to be seen. He quickly turned around again, to seek it, and eventually found it: it was standing in front of his friends, chaing for a fire attack.

As fast as he could, he re-entered his body. Ben could be called lucky because he had survived it and Benny hadn't done anything. He turned around to the five. "Watch out!' he called out, but he was too late - a blast of fire hit the five of them, and Ben could have sworn he also was getting warm himself. For a moment, they couldn't be seen, and the time traveler closed his eyes. He was, however, still standing when he opened them, meaning Benny had survived. the five teenagers were lying on the ground. He couldn't see it, but Benny was breathing. He quickly checked Ethan, and the seer was also still alive. But too bad Ben couldn't check if the vampires were still alive, as their hearts and lungs weren't needed if they live forever, anyway. Besides, their number one weakness was bright sunlight and great heat, and the evil still as a powerful fire demon.

In other words, there was a possibility the vampires have died.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... just two more and it'll be over! Now I'm definitely sure there will come a sequel, yet I don't know when it'll be posted here. I am only sure it'll include time travelling again, but with no older Benny and/or the evil. But, how**** did you like this chapter? Good, meh, bad? I'd like to know what you think of it, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. I don't really have an updating schedule, but another chapter will be written soon and updated when I have the chance, if school allows me to have a bit of free time. On with the reviews:**

_CatVampireNinja24__ (Thank you and here it was!)_

_cubillos (It's okay, nice you're back. Since we're almost at the end, I don't think I'll return to future Rory)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	13. Dude, don't mess with my friends

Before he knew what he was doing, he ran up to the five friends. _No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO****!**_ After everything he's done, and after the many warnings he had given the five, they still were too stubborn to follow them. This stunt, this … act of fools may have cost them their lives. He didn't even notice the evil had decided to show his older self what he was still capable of – killing his friends, for the second time now.

_Okay, I'm still here, so I must be alive,_ Ben reasoned. He was knocked out, but he would get through. Benny always would. Then, he turned to Ethan. He quickly checked him, but he was breathing. Unconscious, but breathing. Great. As long as Ethan was alive, it was no problem. He turned his head towards the three vampires next. He had no idea if they had survived. It was hard to know if they were – they were immortal, thus needn't necessarily breath or a beating heart. They could be dead, asleep, awake, they could be anything. Not to be disappointed, he feared the worst – that way, if they survived, he could be relieved.

He gave special attention to Erica. Ben was sure that, if they got through this, he might never get a chance to see her face again. And the five of them were sure to be killed, so they wouldn't be a burden to carry to the future. At least, Ethan's body would be reused, but that would be about it. He shook his head as tears filled his eyes. Erica… this was his entire fault. All of it, nothing left out; Ben was the one to blame.

And thus, he was the one to set things right. But at what cost? He could lose her again – he might have already lost her – and this time, the main reason was nearby, waiting for someone to die, taking him as host, to kill Ethan and then possess his body, to get back to full power.

When he was about to stand up, he was hit in the back. He was thrown away for twenty feet at least, and landed on his back – right where the blast of fire had hit him. He knew it must be fire, because there was nothing else that could have possibly hit him. He screamed in agony, and just managed to lie down on his side. He did not have much energy, and the few he had, he was saving for an attack. Besides, when he tried to stand up, pain ran through his body, beginning in his back. He gritted his teeth, and an empty feeling filled his stomach. As if he felt in his gut he would lose today.

"You have fought well," the voice of the evil sounded through his head, "Therefore I will allow you to watch how a new era begins." It charged itself again, and this time, it was aimed at the five unconscious (how he hoped they were unconscious) teenage supernaturals. Ben's heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened. He would have to watch it happen again.

_No!_ His inner beast was now screaming, trying to break free at all cost. It wanted to protect them, and this kind of support from an unexpected supporter helped Ben to get up. It still hurt very much, but his anger and sorrow soothed the pain a little. As he got up, around him, the air became thinner. Close to them, clouds started to form and the wind from all corners of the world rushed towards the spells master, who was still too advanced for this time.

The evil turned his head, surprised, to see the spells master getting up with difficulty. He did not notice the change in atmosphere, nor did he noticed younger Benny was slowly waking up. It was not clear if the evil smirked of frowned. "You dare stand up against me? You are nothing but a puny human being, Benny Weir. You cannot stop me." At this point, Ben now stood on both his legs, keeping balance so he wouldn't fall down.

Ben himself had noticed what was causing this sudden change of weather, and knew that, if this were to succeed, he'd better put all of his energy into it. It might be the last chance he'll ever have, he had to use it rightful. And, in the meantime, Benny had woken up, yet holding still in the hope the evil wouldn't harm them. He too had noticed the change in weather, and saw how his older self slowly got up, eyes still facing the ground. His whole face couldn't be seen, because his hair was blocking the view from both Benny and the evil.

As he lifted his head, the facial expression was very different from what both Benny and the evil have ever seen on Ben's face. Now, it showed no emotion at all, mouth neither a grimace nor a smile. His eyes were tinted amber, but still kept the blue essence that was known as the iris. Slowly, Ben advanced towards the evil, and the weather now got extreme. They were lucky the houses and trees weren't pulled out by this storm that had been awoken by magic. If Ben minded the clearly irritating weather – Benny hated the weather, so older him must too – he did not show it.

"You're strong," Ben's voice was distorted, as if many Bens were speaking and growling at the same time, "but I am stronger. I lived through the hell you created, and I will end it to." The intensity of the storm was still growing, not having reached full capacity yet, and Ben now pronounced a spell. A spell, consisting of many fighting spells combined, one of them even invented by the spells master himself. Benny had to grab Ethan's body or it would've flown away.

Everything then seemed to happen in slow-motion. With every step Ben advanced, the evil flew back, and at one point, Benny even joined. They had no idea how long it would take before, eventually, the evil let out a scream. Where Benny would flinch by the screech, his older self would not.

Just when the evil was about to flee back to the world he came from, he fired one more blast of fire. It was a very small one, almost not visible for the human eye, but containing a fire from the depths of the demon's world itself.

The smoke that was the evil fire demon vanished, and the weather started to get better, beginning with a bit less rain and wind. Both boys breathed in exhaustion – Benny was just tired – when the fire blast of the demon hit Ben.

Benny had to watch how Ben fell down, seemingly very weak and close to death.

* * *

**Quiet short, but everything I wanted to say, was told. And... one more chapter and... and it's over... *sniff* It's over so soon! No worry, a sequel's following, but you might be patient to get it. But, how did you like this chapter? Good, meh, bad? Is there any favorite chapter or do you like all chapters in general? I'd like to know what you think of it, and I also apologize for if the characters are a bit OOC, though trying my best keeping them IC. On with the reviews:**

_TheQuietSongbird__ (Thank you, and the answer can be found in the chapter. If the blasted killed Ethan, he might have possessed him)_

_cubillos__ (They sure were! Too bad it's almost over...)_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Writer207**


	14. in the end

He immediately rushed to the side of the time-traveler, who seemed to choke on something. Benny didn't know what to do, actually, to watch himself like this. Suddenly, something grasped his right wrist. It took him a while to notice it was Ben, who now only seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Don't do what I think you're gonna do," he commented, as good as he could. Benny smiled weakly, and nodded.

"I ain't! It's just… weird, if I did it to myself?" Benny reasoned, "It's also weird to see myself suffer, isn't it?" Ben nodded, and Benny kept waiting for… he didn't know what for, he just sat down on the road next to the time-traveler. At some point, it annoyed Ben his younger self did not do anything, and he drew his younger's attention as good as possible.

"Say, are you gonna sit there or actually stand up and do something?" Ben complained, "Besides, what the hell are you waiting for?" Benny stood up, looking rather annoyed. He quickly decided his older self was no fun. Now, he was glad he'd stopped the evil fire demon smoke from taking over this world – that way, he wouldn't turn up like Ben.

"Well, I've heard stories… if we changed time, shouldn't you… you know, fade away?" Ben sighed – as far as he could, considering his very uncomfortable a very painful situation. He shook his head, or at least tried to.

"Against popular belief, I won't fade." Ben explained, "I've seen it happen before. Maxwell Strange was from the future, and has only come back to teach me what I know now. He did not fade, he died, like I mentioned earlier. My timeline still exists; it's just that you won't be living it." For some reason, a shiver was sent down Benny's spine and he tried to help Ben, but he refused. "Don't, it won't help."

"Then why did you ask me to help!?" Benny wondered, shouting these words. A smile appeared on Ben's face.

"I wanted to see someone try," he admitted, but soon his face turned back to a painful grimace. Benny was still very worried about him.

"Is there any way I can help?" he wanted to know, and Ben managed to nod – he had already noticed Ethan was getting up, yet he didn't know how his younger self could have not noticed this. He nodded in the seer's direction.

"If you'd bring Ethan here, I'd be pleased. Just don't make it too long." Ben asked, and Benny turned his head, probably to assure himself that either Ethan was awake or Ben was hallucinating. He decided to go for the first option, and brought a not so confused Ethan to the time traveler. Ethan worried when he noticed how bad Ben was looking.

"Can we help?" Ethan wondered, but Ben was already shaking his head.

"No, no, I can handle it," he said, not saying that he'd be gone within a few minutes. "It's just… i hope you understand why I didn't tell you anything and stunned you." Ethan nodded.

"To keep me safe, he answered." Ben looked satisfied with this answer.

"Yes, but also to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, like coming here to try and stop. It would've hit your head if I was able to get up." Pain rushed through his body, becoming fiercer and more unbearable every passing minute, maybe even every passing second. The end was closing – and if he wanted to go peacefully, he needed to say whatever he still needed and then, just perform the spell. Apparently, the pain was spreading not only through his body, but also over his skin.

"Were those scars there earlier?" Ethan wondered, and he was right – it was causing Ben to slowly cover all of his body in scars, burns and other painful leftovers. Ben shook his head.

"Don't mind 'em … I knew this… this was coming…" talking became harder every minute.

"Max…" that was Ethan. Ben took another breath before trying to get following words out of his mouth, still loud enough for the two to barely hear it.

"Take care of Rory… and Erica… please…" those vampires were the two people he learned to care about the most over the past few years "and… hand on chest." First, the two boys did not get what Ben was asking, until the smarter started to use his brain and figured out he wanted Benny to put his hand on his chest. So Benny placed his left hand on Ben's chest – Ben had meant one of his own hands, but this would do.

"Goodbye…" he said, finally getting his peaceful end, "_malec punicaen morientis_…" For one moment nothing happened. The next one, he was welcomed by the dark and followed the death to its territory. Benny and Ethan watched this in disbelief – neither of them knew the spell, but they sure saw what happened. For a while, Ben lay there, eyes closed and unmoving. After a few minutes, it began to look suspicious, so Benny checked him for any sign of life, which he could not find. He didn't have to tell Ethan what he'd discovered.

"Are you okay?" Ethan wanted to know. Benny nodded.

"Yes, nothing wrong. I, er… I just saw myself die. This is weird." Ethan nodded in agreement. That was, indeed, weird. The two stood there for a while, without saying a word. Until Benny had a thought, they remained silent. "What do we do now?"

"We bury the body," Ethan suggested, "then pick up our lives again."

* * *

**Would you mind if I apologize for this crap ending? I had another 400 words written out, but that sucked too much and I couldn't write any better, so it stopped at the point where I thought it accurate to stop. What else is there to say than... this is the end... man, I'm gonna miss writing this... Anyway, thank you guys for following, favoriting, reading, reviewing, everything! Big thanks to: CatVampireNinja24; Lea97; Siri Perle; cubillos; MBAV Fan; Danielle Domain; an unknown guest reviewer; TheQuietSongbird! I wouldn't have continued this without your support!**

**So, yeah, about the sequel... I know what I wanna write, but the plot on its own is quite a pazin in the ass to me, 'cause I don't know (yet) what I want to happen in the middle of the story. I also have decided three characters from this story will reappear, along with other OCs and, off course, the Original MBAV gang. Stay tuned for an upcoming sneak peek! And, for the very last time, on with the reviews:**

_cubillos__ (Well, thanks)_

_MBAV Fan__ (He sure did! Thanks again)_

_CatVampireNinja24 (Yep, it's over now, and once more: thanks)_

**Disclaimer: I did not own the original series "My Babysitter is a Vampire", yet I do own the plotline and Daan, Axl, Benji, the evil/smoke/fire demon and older Benny/Rory and, even though they're only mentioned, Maxwell Strange and the beasts.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Writer207**


	15. as if it didn't matter

The world can change in twenty five years, and humanity has felt this.

The evil was gone from the Earth, yes, but it wasn't exactly something you could destroy. It went for a more… subtle way, to say it at least. It was banned, so it couldn't go there for at least 100 years. It seems not long for both older Benny as the evil itself, but long enough to make sure at least Benny and Ethan would die peacefully, since vampires can't really die.

Slowly, the people started to forget things. Just, small things anyone could forget. After a month, it spread further, so the memories and abilities of everyone were soon to be forgotten. And when the governments discovered its true nature, and how dangerous it was, it was already too late – it had too much impact to do something about it, and so the evil could take over within three months without resistance from the people. There were few who did rebel, but they were taken care of. With them, the monsterly demons in service of the demons took 'em to their Master, who took away their memories with his own… with his own hands, I guess.

Only the strongest survived this trip, and these strongest were soon the weakest amongst human. Those people did nothing. They just sat, stared, chewed and swallowed when someone pushed food in their mouths. Other strong ones, not humans, supernaturals, their memories have not been simply erased, but replaced. They don't recognize their friends, friend becomes enemy and vice versa, and they stand guard at the borders of the several compartments they've been placed into.

They stand their only for intimidation. It's not like humanity is still smart enough to think up an escape plan and not be intimidated by the enemy.

Yet, there was one thing the enemy – the evil – could not take away. Their natural obsession with 'multiplying', when two people of the other sex have… well, sex was kept, so the evil could still have some entertainment when he would arrive at this Earth. He did not know what these children were capable of.

Some supernatural beings learned to 'play dumb' in order to survive and not be turned in a human plant. If these supernatural beings made love to anyone else, their children would be just like them – unaffected, free, disguised. Yet, even their kids did not usually make it past the age of seven. There's a good reason for that. In every compartment, three 'couples' made love every day – and, yes, in the open, because the others did not care to watch and had lost curiosity. Random people made love, who did not even know each other, and only the pregnant women were left alone. When the baby was born, all women helped raise the child. They were interested in the child until he had reached an age the demons deemed he could take care of his own – at this point, when they were six. After that, none of the people cared about them, and they just had to survive. And again, only the strongest do.

And those who survived barely knew what freedom and fun meant. They were noticed among the people, since they were different. They were unaffected. Their memories and part of their humanity could not be taken away from them for some unknown reason. So instead, these kids were controlled heavily, unless they've been acting like the adults – then, they were deemed 'weak' and left uncontrolled.

So, only two of the three children in compartment 94207 were being followed. They were two boys and one girl, who kind of stuck together because there was no-one else they could have a proper conversation with. With the exception of one teenager, but that isn't important right now. The boys were Jason and Matteo, the girl Eninia. The three of them did not really look a lot like each other, were very different, but if they were to survive, they had to be together, even if they did not really like each other.

Jason had blonde hair and looked like a ten-year-old, while in truth he was sixteen years old. He also had blue eyes and was still figuring out why the hell he had stopped growing at age ten. He was the careful one, the copier, the one looking for the others' backs if they're going to do something dangerous.

Then, we've got auburn-haired grey-eyed Matteo. He too was sixteen, but at least he got the length to be this old. Unlike the two others, he knew his father, but he refused to tell them who it is – "you might hate me once you know him". He can normally never shut his big mouth, and only Eninia can make him shut up.

Eninia was the youngest of the trio, with red hair, brown eyes and fourteen years. She was the one the intruders were following, because she could be considered the most dangerous of them three, though they didn't know why – she was the youngest, and a girl. Yet, she caused most mayhem in the compartment, but they still stood up for her.

"Hey, blondie!" Matteo called out when Eninia and he finally found Jason in the crowd. He sat on some rock and turned his head slowly, a gaze of misunderstanding in his eyes. And, because it annoyed her, Eninia slapped him in the face, making Jason react almost immediately.

"Why'd you do that for!?" Jason wanted to know, almost screaming it. Eninia smiled an innocent smile.

"'Cause we're alone, and you don't have to pretend," was her reason.

"Besides, why do you even pretend? I mean, it's not like they don't know we seem more alive than most people here!" Matteo said. Jason shrugged. Matteo couldn't understand, and he didn't think Eninia would understand either. They didn't know what it felt to be all alone, on your own, unlike any other. They might not be alike, but it was because the differences were too big, found Jason, the teenage baby. This was too big to reveal yet.

"I might figure out who my parents are. There's a rumor saying the parents slightly recognize their children when they see him." Matteo huffed.

"I know, I spread that rumor!" Eninia elbowed the auburn-haired teenager.

"Hey, that ain't nice!" she shouted. Matteo put his arm around her shoulder, and looked at her seductively.

"Who says I am?" Eninia slapped Matteo in the face. Both teenagers could laugh with it, but Eninia wanted to make a comment about it.

"That's just gross, Mattie!"

"C'mon, Nin, you know it's just a joke!"

"I don't like just jokes." Matteo noticed Eninia was being serious about disliking jokes, and he shut his mouth. Jason shook his head, watching these two 'carefree' friends.

"You two are crazy," he said, before walking away from the two. It was much better to keep distance than to stay next to them. He had no idea what should happen next with the three of them, but to survive together. Maybe, if the differences are forgotten, Eninia might choose one of her friends to be her husband – even if that word is long forgotten in this culture.

And Jason hoped to know one day who his parents are, walking between these people as if it didn't matter.

* * *

**Now I need to figure out a good title, and I can post this story's prologue within... a month? Maybe two or earlier? I dunno... But yeah, this is what happened after last chapter. Any guesses for Jason, Eninia and Matteo's parents? Any title suggestions (if any)? Any ideas for what these time-travelers could do to prevent this from happening? I'm open for all kinds of suggestions, and maybe I'll use them. On with the reviews:**

_MBAV Fan, CatVampireNinja24 & cubillos__ (Thanks you guys... you've been a great support to me!)_

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Writer207**


End file.
